Enseñame a Amar
by kakyu
Summary: Cuando la vida decide unir a una mujer con el hombre que tiene todas las cualidades que ella detesta, ¿Qué puede ocurrir?... Darien/Serenity. Universo Alterno. dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Espero gusten de mi primer fic, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y reviews, si el fic gusta prometo actulizar pronto.

**Enséñame a Amar **

- Buenas tardes, señorita Tsukino. Empezaré esta entrevista con la misma pegunta que les he he­cho a las otras seis candidatas anteriores a us­ted. ¿Qué la hace considerarse lo suficientemente es­pecial como para que yo la contrate y la ponga a mi servicio?

Serenity se detuvo en seco en medio de la enorme ha­bitación del hotel, contemplando aturdida al hombre de cabello oscuro sentado en la silla giratoria, de es­paldas a ella.

-¿Y bien? -la voz con un fuerte acento extranje­ro, revelaba una aparente y orgullosa paciencia, pero el fino oído de la chica captó además una sombra de irritación en su tono rico y profundo; entonces el ru­bor tiñó sus pálidas mejillas.

"¡Qué hombre tan asqueroso! ¡Ni siquiera se ha molestado en mirarme a la cara mientras me habla­ba!", pensó. Entonces se percató del lujo de la habita­ción, al mismo tiempo que buscaba una respuesta adecuada y mordaz. Necesitaba el trabajo con urgencia, ¡pero no con tanta urgencia!

-No trataré de influir en su opinión, señor Chiba, con simples palabras -replicó con voz fría y contro­lada-. Tiene mis cartas de recomendación en una carpeta, delante de usted. Así que le sugiero que las examine. Estoy dispuesta a dejar que las cualidades que otros vean en mí hablen en mi favor.

Siguió un silencio total durante unos segundos, an­tes de que el hombre se volviera en la silla giratoria para mirar a la joven.

-¿Y si no me convencen?

Ella se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza.

-Entonces intentaré explicarle los detalles que no entienda o ampliar los comentarios que a usted le inte­resen...

Él pareció tensarse ante la negativa de la chica de dejarse intimidar y ella suspiró con suavidad. Pensó que lo había conseguido: que había echado a perder la entrevista. Serenity, no podía culpar a nadie de ese desas­tre, excepto a sí misma. La agencia le había advertido que se trataba de un cliente difícil, que ya había exa­minado a la mayor parte de las candidatas con una ri­gidez que rayaba en interrogatorio inquisitorial. La agencia Milenio de Plata tenía la fama, ganada a pulso, de pro­veer a sus clientes con los tutores y acompañantes más selectos, y nadie había oído jamás que alguien recha­zara a su personal. Sin embargo, ¡ese hombre había desestimado a seis candidatas sin parpadear!

-Ya veo -la voz sombría no dejó entrever nada y él siguió sin mirarla a los ojos-. Parece que... ¿como lo diría?... que a mí me toca hacer el siguiente movimiento.

La chica se mordió el labio. Ese comentario, pro­nunciado con aquel tono frío, la tomó por sorpresa y no supo que contestar.

-¿Le gustaría sentarse? -le preguntó y ella acep­tó con rapidez.

Desde su nueva posición, Serenity se dio cuenta de que tenía un perfil muy atractivo. De tez bronceada, tenía el cabello negro, nariz aguileña y una boca dura, casi cruel… y unos ojos azules más intensos que la noche.

-Ahora

Él se volvió lentamente, con toda intención, para hablarle de frente. Entonces la joven notó que su cuello estaba marcado por una tenue cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de su cuello. Sin em­bargo, en lugar de resultar repugnante, le daba un aire de pirata, con un innegable toque sensual. Sintió que el estómago se le encogía y parpadeó algo confundida.

-¿Le molesta, señorita Tsukino?

Él se acarició el cuello, observando deteni­damente a la joven. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que todas sus acciones previas habían sido estudiadas y concebidas para culminar en ese mismo momento. Resultaba obvio que ese hombre había sufrido un ho­rrible accidente y que, por razones sólo conocidas por él mismo, deseaba valorar la reacción de su posible empleada ante ese hecho.

Serenity tomó aliento y se obligó a mantener los ojos fijos en él, mientras contestaba despacio, con sinceri­dad:

-No, señor de Chiba, no me molesta. En mi opi­nión, las cicatrices invisibles son las que causan más sufrimientos. Todos podemos tener heridas físicas, pues forman parte de la vida, y así debemos aceptarlo.

El estudió el rostro de la joven, de expresión fran­ca y abierta, contemplando sus hermosas y delicadas facciones. Por su parte, la chica esperaba que no la considerara insensible. No quería darle esa impresión, pero de alguna manera ese hombre no le inspiraba pie­_dad, ese era un sentimiento que le era completamente _ajeno en ese instante.

-¿Qué sabe del puesto que solicita?

La pregunta, pronunciada con un tono bien modu­lado interrumpió sus pensamientos. Su inglés era co­rrecto, formal, casi rígido, pero ella presintió que ha­bía pasado la primera prueba.

-Muy poco -se aclaró la garganta, tratando de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos-. He es­tado de... vacaciones y ayer mismo he vuelto a Londres. La agencia me llamó a las diez de la mañana para dar­me unos cuantos detalles y enviarme a esta dirección -si el hombre notó su leve titubeo, no hizo ningún comentario-. Me dijeron que un tal señor de Chiba necesitaba una tutora inglesa para su sobrino durante un año, hasta que el niño estuviera listo para matricularse en una escuela privada de este país. Supongo que es ne­cesario que yo viva en México, pero si las circunstan­cias lo exigieran. Conservaría la libertad de regresar a Inglaterra en cualquier momento.

Contempló el rostro de aquel hombre, sumido en un excelente silencio. Tensó la cabeza ladeada, de ma­nera que ella no podía _ver _la cicatriz; la joven intuyó que no lo hacía por vanidad, sino para evitar que se pusiera nerviosa.

_-Correcto _-por un momento reflexionó, eligien­do cuidadosamente sus palabras-. En cuanto al pues­to, comprende muchas otras cosas. ¿Desea que esta entrevista continúe?

La pregunta la sobresaltó y de pronto fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Desde luego -replicó al fin en voz baja.

-Tengo la impresión de que se sentía... un poco aprensiva, señorita Tsukino -insinuó él, retándola a ne­garlo.

-No sería prudente por mi parte que me apresura­ra a aceptar -replicó ella con tono seco-. Así que le ruego que me explique qué más me va a exigir.

-De acuerdo. Personalmente, me desagrada la impetuosidad, un rasgo que rara vez he encontrado en los ingleses.

Mientras sus ojos azules examinaban el cabello ru­bio cenizo y la pálida tez de la joven, un inquietante brillo surgió en sus profundidades. Era un brillo desconcertante, casi siniestro, que desapareció cuando se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y continuó hablando:

-Mi sobrino tiene nueve años, Serenity, y su­fre de un cierto grado de... agitación. Sus padres murie­ron en un accidente de coche, hace casi dos años, en el que él mismo salió ileso. Fue una experiencia devasta­dora -explicó con tono desapasionado, como si estu­viera comentando el resultado de un partido de golf-. Pensamos que se repondría con el tiempo pero, como no es el caso y tiene que empezar a asistir a una escuela en este país, dentro de un año, creo que debo contratar un tutor inglés para que se encargue de él. Es­tuvo en un hospital durante algún tiempo después del accidente, y al regresar a casa le costó un gran esfuerzo adaptarse a un hogar diferente. Su comportamiento, en algunas ocasiones, me parece altamente insatisfactorio.

Serenity sintió que una ola de ira la invadía ante la in­sensibilidad de ese desconocido. Hablaba de su sobri­no como si se tratara de un mueble por el que hubiera pagado una buena suma de dinero, sólo para descubrir que estaba roto.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

El leve tono sarcástico de su voz hizo que él alzara la vista para contemplar su expresión, aparentemente inocente.

-Yo también -respondió, concentrándose en los documentos, que tenía sobre el escritorio: entre ellos, Serenity pudo reconocer su expediente-. Veo que usted fue institutriz de unos niños minusválidos durante un tiempo.

-Sí –La rubia trató de hablar con calma, pero el co­razón le saltaba en el pecho. Todavía no estaba prepa­rada para contestar preguntas indiscretas acerca de Anahí; la herida era demasiado reciente.

-¿Por qué dejó de trabajar allí?

La joven se humedeció los labios con la lengua, consciente de que ese gesto nervioso no había pasado inadvertido a los ojos que la observaban sin cesar.

-La niña murió -fue un alivio descubrir que su voz no reflejaba su temblor interior.

-Debieron añadirlo al expediente... -comentó él, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Lo siento mucho, señorita Tsukino, no me lo informaron. No tengo el menor deseo de hacer preguntas que puedan causarle dolor...

-No se preocupe -bajó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que apretaba los puños sobre su regazo. "Cálmate, cálmate", se aconsejó-. Era inevitable.

-Eso no ayuda cuando ocurre lo peor.

Él giró la silla dándole la espalda, y durante unos segundos reinó el silencio. Serenity empezaba a sentir claustrofobia. Se dijo que debió haber comido, aunque sólo fuera un bocado, a pesar del nudo que le cerraba la garganta desde la terrible noche que Anahí mu­rió, hacía más de dos meses.

-¿Tiene experiencia con niños difíciles?

-¿Perdón? -la joven volvió de golpe a la reali­dad.

-Su último trabajo no debió ser fácil -comentó él-. La niña debió de mostrarse inquieta, irascible en muchas ocasiones.

-Anahí era maravillosa -lo corrigió ella, ob­servándolo fijamente-. Pero antes estuve con un niño que tenía problemas de aprendizaje. Lo consideré un reto...

El rostro del hombre pareció flotar ante ella y le costó un gran esfuerzo no cerrar los ojos.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿se siente bien?

Vagamente. Serenity oyó la voz profunda que zumba­ba en sus oídos, pero su cerebro no logró interpretar ninguna palabra coherente. Cuando se inclinó hacia el suelo y una ola oscura cubrió su mente, percibió un movimiento rápido detrás del escritorio y sintió que alguien la levantaba en medio de un ruido confuso.

Recobró el conocimiento recostada sobre un diván, gracias al olor nauseabundo de algo que le pusieron bajo la nariz. Volvió la cabeza con violencia y alzó una mano, murmurando una protesta: de inmediato el olor desapareció y el cuarto recobró su forma. El se­ñor Chiba estaba arrodillado a su lado y alguien, una camarera según supuso, se inclinaba sobre ella con un frasquito en la mano.

-Sólo son sales aromáticas, señorita -le informó la chica con optimismo-. El señor Chiba llamó para informarnos que se había desmayado.

-Discúlpeme por estas molestias -una oleada de ardiente rubor tiñó sus extremadamente pálidas meji­llas, mientras luchaba por sentarse a pesar de que se­guía mareada y sentía las piernas débiles-. Nunca me había ocurrido algo semejante: no sé qué decir...

Él mexicano se incorporó lentamente, con expresión fría e imperturbable y Serenity temió que la rechazara.

-¿Ha comido algo hoy? -preguntó inesperada­mente.

-¿Perdón? –Serenity lo miró confundida.

-Está más delgada que un palillo. Tuve la impre­sión de que levantaba a una niña.

Cuando el significado de esas palabras llegó a su cerebro. El rubor que había empezado a desaparecer regresó. Ese hombre la había tenido en sus brazos mientras estaba desmayada. Le parecía que había algo casi indecente en ese pensamiento, aunque no podía explicar la razón.

-¿Ha comido algo hoy? -insistió él y ella tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

-No tenía tiempo.

-¡Tonterías! Gabriela, suba el carrito del desa­yuno antes de la hora habitual, con dos tazas, por fa­vor. Gracias.

En cuanto la camarera se apresuró a salir de la ha­bitación, Serenity se peinó el cabello con los dedos al mismo tiempo que protestaba.

-No puedo seguir haciéndole perder el tiempo. Señor Chiba; no hay necesidad... Ha sido muy ama­ble...

-Ha venido a que le hiciera una entrevista, ¿ver­dad? Pues aún no ha terminado.

Su rostro de tez bronceada estaba en ese instante mejor iluminado y Serenity contuvo el aliento. A pesar de la cicatriz, era el hombre más deslumbrante que había visto en su vida. Era alto y delgado, de anchos hom­bros y fuerte complexión.

-Lo siento -murmuró la joven.

-He advertido que ustedes, los ingleses, tienen un grave defecto -señalo él-. La costumbre de discul­parse cuando no hay necesidad.

-Mire no creo que...

-Darien

-¿Perdón? -pronunció la palabra sin pensarlo y al darse cuenta de que él sonreía, sintió una leve pun­zada de disgusto.

-Me llamo Darien -repitió él con lentitud-. Como vamos a compartir una taza de té, nos olvidare­mos un poco de las formalidades -a pesar de esa amable sugerencia, parecía que le lanzaba una orden que esperaba fuera acatada sin titubeos-. Tú te lla­mas Serenity, ¿no? -su acento hizo que ese nombre, que tanto le desagradaba, sonara muy atractivo.

-Sí, pero...

Una leve llamada a la puerta anunció la llegada de la camarera con el carrito del desayuno la joven entró sonriente.

-Aquí tiene, señor -acercó el carrito a la mesa y procedió a colocar el contenido sobre ella-. ¿Quiere que le sirva?

-Gracias, no se moleste, Gabriela -el hombre la despidió con una cálida sonrisa y la empleada salió de la habitación con rapidez.

La mesa estaba llena de platos con sandwiches, pasteles de crema, mermeladas y frutas.

-¿Café o té?

De pronto Serenity se fijó en los fuertes músculos de sus muslos, bajo la tensa tela del pantalón.

-Oh, permítame, yo debería...

-Quédate quieta, Serenity -le ordenó él-. Preferi­ría que trataras de descansar. Ahora dime, ¿té o café? ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Ella lo miró indefensa y luego contestó en voz baja. Nunca le habían agradado los hombres dominan­tes y en el pasado había asociado esa característica con una gran insensibilidad, aunque, para ser sincera, debía admitir que su padre había influido en ese punto de vista. Siempre lo había considerado un bruto, y cuando él murió, ella solamente sintió un gran alivio. Le asombraba que su madre se hubiera quedado con ese patán hasta su amargo final.

Poco a poco logró vaciar el plato repleto de comida. Desde el principio había advertido que su anfitrión se conformaba con tomar una taza de café solo, así que dedujo que había ordenado esos manjares sólo para ella. Esa conclusión la hizo encogerse de vergüenza. Al terminar el último bocado, admitió que se sentía muchí­simo mejor.

-No tengo ningún interés en inmiscuirme en tus asuntos privados, pero en vista de que estás solicitan­do un empleo dentro de mi hogar, creo que debo saber por qué parece que... sufres. Mi sobrino también tiene sus propios problemas y no sé si...

-Entiendo, señor Chiba-por algún motivo no podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila-. ¿Preferiría que me fuera?

-Preferiría que confiaras en mí. Te aseguro que tus confidencias no saldrán de este lugar. Sin embargo, si te sientes incapaz... -le indicó la puerta con un ade­mán perezoso-, ante todo tengo que pensar en mi sobrino.

-Desde luego, señor Chiba-repuso ella, to­mando aliento-, y yo le aseguro que si me contrata. Esto no sucederá de nuevo -se dijo que no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad de que la aceptara como institu­triz de su sobrino, pero le parecía que le debía una ex­plicación por el giro que había tomado la entrevista-. Como ha adivinado, no había comido hoy. Lo cual fue un error estúpido, pero he sufrido dos perdidas irreparables en un corto período de tiempo y eso me ha trastor­nado mucho -se interrumpió y continuó-: Mi madre murió hace tres meses, y poco después la niña a la que cuidaba, Anahí, también falleció. Me tomé unas va­caciones para tratar de recobrar mi equilibrio emocio­nal, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que escogí el peor momento para estar sola. Debí enfrentarme a mis res­ponsabilidades cotidianas de inmediato.

-Comprendo -él asintió lentamente.

-Creo que ya estoy preparada para volver a traba­jar. Más que preparada, pues le daría a su sobrino lo mejor de mí misma. Mis diplomas...

-Sí, _sí -él _la detuvo con una mano-, en ese sentido no hay ninguna objeción: si la hubiera, ya no estarías aquí -hizo una pausa, clavando los ojos en su pálido rostro-. ¿Y el resto de tu familia'? ¿Qué opina de la posibilidad de que abandones el país des­pués de vivir una experiencia tan traumática?

-No tengo más familia -ignoraba de dónde saca­ba la fuerza necesaria para hablar con tanta calma-. Fui hija única y mi padre murió hace dos años.

-Has sufrido mucho en tu corta vida -los ojos azules recorrieron el rostro femenino de nuevo-. Tienes veinticinco años, ¿verdad?

-Sí -le devolvió la mirada.

-Yo creo en la sabiduría de ese viejo proverbio que dice: "Para muestra basta un botón" ¿Me entiendes?

-Supongo que sí -afirmó ella, vacilante, y él sonrió dejándola sin aliento. Le pareció que esa sonri­sa operaba el mismo cambio en su expresión sombría que el brillo del sol en una tarde invernal.

-Las otras candidatas poseían muy buenas reco­mendaciones continuó él con tono seco-. Pero carecían de la comprensión que Miguel necesita en este momento. Ese niño necesita una compañera, más aún, una amiga que lo comprenda. Que comprenda totalmente lo que está sufriendo en este período de su vida. Es un niño muy sensible, al que no se le debe permitir caer en una debilidad emocional enfermiza a causa de un excesivo consentimiento o un trato demasiado duro. Necesita comprensión, ternura y, cuando sea in­dispensable, firmeza. Tu trabajo resultará difícil, en algunas ocasiones decepcionante, y siempre absorben­te. ¿Crees que estés a la altura del puesto?

-Estoy segura de que lo estoy -esa vez no hubo incertidumbre en su voz y él sonrió.

-Mi sobrino requiere la presencia de una mujer, ¿comprendes?. No los mimos de una "mamá gallina" -esa descripción la habría hecho reír en otras cir­cunstancias-. Miguel heredará el rancho de su padre y las tierras circundantes cuando sea mayor de edad, así que necesitará estar dotado de una gran inteligencia para administrar sus propiedades. Su madre... -un in­tenso brillo fulguró en sus ojos azules- ...lo echó a perder antes de morir. Y eso no se repetirá.

-De acuerdo, señor Chiba.

-Darien, _por favor -y _no fue un ruego.

-Me gustaría saber... -Serenity guardó silencio bruscamente temiendo que la considerara demasiado entrometida.

-¿Sí? -inquirió él con expresión sombría.

-Es acerca del accidente. ¿Qué vio Miguel? ¿Esta­ba consciente...?

-Completamente -Darien se volvió, apretando la mandíbula-. Kakyu, su madre, conducía el coche...

-¿Kakyu? -lo interrumpió ella, sorprendida, pues esperaba oír un nombre mexicano.

-Era Japonesa -su expresión no cambió, pero de algún modo la joven presintió que no le profesaba mu­cho afecto a la difunta-.Yaten, mi hermano, iba al lado de su esposa y Miguel ocupaba el asiento poste­rior. A un kilómetro de su casa, el vehículo volcó. Kakyu estaba... nerviosa en aquel momento. y no tomó bien una curva. Yo... los seguía... -añadió y Serenity adi­vinó que había más, mucho más que no le confesa­ba-... cuando me acerqué, el coche se incendió -hizo una momentánea pausa-. Kakyu murió de inmediato -prosiguió con voz calmada-. Yaten no podía liberar las piernas y me pidió que sacara a Miguel. Las puertas estaban cerradas y no tuve mucho cuidado por la precipitación, por eso... -se tocó el rostro ligeramente-... me corté con un pedazo de me­tal que no vi. Saqué al niño y volví al lado de mi her­mano. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia, el co­che explotó. Miguel lo vio todo.

-¡Oh, no! -murmuró ella, horrorizada-. ¡Qué horrible!

-Sin embargo, esa tragedia pertenece al pasado -le dirigió una mirada penetrante-. Mi sobrino debe aprender a sobreponerse a sus emociones. Resulta imperativo que aprenda a volar, igual que un pájaro, por encima de lo que pueda destruirlo. No siempre me ocuparé de sus asuntos, aparte de los míos. Así que necesita erguirse sobre sus dos pies y caminar solo.

-Es un niño -protestó ella de manera involuntaria.

-Que se convertirá en un hombre -replicó él sin dejar de mirarla-. En el mundo en que vive no hay lugar para los débiles.

-¿Vive en el rancho? -preguntó la joven con cautela. Empezaba a pensar que ese hombre y ella vi­vían en dos planetas distintos.

-Poseo un rancho contiguo al de Miguel. Por el momento mi sobrino vive conmigo y continuará ha­ciéndolo hasta que lo ingrese en el internado que su madre escogió.

-Entiendo -Serenity estaba descubriendo que el se­ñor Chiba no le agradaba mucho.

-¿Otra taza de té?

La joven lo miró azorada. Estaba hablando de la vida y de la muerte, bajo circunstancias trágicas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él cambiaba de tema. Pensó que era la persona más fría y dura que había conocido, y de repente la embargó una inmensa piedad hacia el pobre Miguel, al cuidado de ese hombre. Estaba segura de que debía hacerle la vida imposible a la inocente criatura.

Lentamente negó con la cabeza, escondiendo la expresión de sus ojos. Pero las siguientes palabras de su interlocutor le demostraron que no había ocultado sus pensamientos con suficiente rapidez.

-¿Me consideras demasiado insensible? ¿Dema­siado duro? Bien, tienes razón, y así intento educar a Miguel. Heredará una pequeña parte de un hermoso país que se lo comerá vivo si no aprende a sobrevivir.

Ella lo contempló sin replicar. Tenía todo lo que despreciaba en un hombre: arrogancia, crueldad, un carácter insensible y autoritario. Igual que su propio padre, sin duda.

-¿Crees que estoy exagerando? -esbozó una sonrisa burlona-. Tu opinión carece de peso. Yo mando en mi casa y en la de mi sobrino como mejor me parece. No permito que nadie interfiera, ni tolero las desobediencias.

La miró allí sentada, pálida y delgada, y Serenity casi pudo leerle el pensamiento. La consideraba frágil, ma­leable: calculaba que no le daría ningún problema y que la convertiría en una dócil figura maternalque educara a Miguel. Bueno en la último no se equi­vocaba, pensó.

Sin embargo, ese hombre no tardaría en darse cuenta de que ella no lo obedecería igual que una sier­va. Se encargaría de Miguel como mejor le pareciera. Aunque eso la llevara a enfrentarse a ese individuo pe­ligroso y autoritario que jugaba con las vidas de otras personas como si fueran piezas de ajedrez.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerte cargo de Miguel? -preguntó él con voz autoritaria.

Ella estudió sus brillantes ojos azules, y asintió lentamente.

-Sí, eso pienso, señor. Le repito lo que le dije al conocernos: las cicatrices invisibles, las internas, son las más difíciles de curar y, sin embargo, deben curarse.

-Exacto... me gusta esa frase -sacudió la cabe­za, satisfecho-: Eres la primera persona a quien le confiaré a mi sobrino. Recuerda que no necesita que lo mimes ni que lo compadezcas.

-¿Quiere saber algo más? -preguntó ella, bajan­do la vista para fijarla en sus manos-. ¿Algún detalle sobre mi vida, señor Chiba?

-Sólo una cosa -él sonrió con sarcasmo-. Si te ofrezco al puesto y lo aceptas. ¿Continuarás llamándo­me señor Chiba de manera indefinida?

-No. desde luego que no -ella se sonrojó con violencia-. Sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a la in­formalidad durante una entrevista y...

-¿Quiere el trabajo, señorita Tsukino? -Darien se burló, pero con amabilidad.

Serenity lo miró. Ahora que había llegado el momento comprendió que deseaba fervientemente el trabajo, aunque esperó que él se lo ofreciera.

-Sí, desde luego.

El brillo de una emoción que la joven no pudo des­cifrar iluminó el rostro sombrío y luego sonrió, de ma­nera encantadora, aunque ese gesto no se reflejó en sus ojos de felino.

-Entonces, es tuyo -se volvió con expresión bur­lona-. Nunca le había ofrecido un trabajo a alguien con el propósito de oír mi nombre.

Serenity advirtió que ladeaba el cuello para ocultar la cicatriz y en ese instante estuvo segura de que no lo ha­cía porque le importara, sino con el fin de darle tiem­po a ella para que se adaptara.

Pensó que era un hombre de personalidad comple­ja. Poseía un aura de rudeza casi salvaje que la atemo­rizaba. Le recordaba una pantera a la que acabaran de sacar de su jaula.

-¿Cuándo puedes emprender el viaje?

Serenity volvió a la realidad. Conversaron durante unos minutos sobre los detalles indispensables y luego él consultó su reloj de pulsera y se llevó la mano a la frente con un gesto de irritación.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. Voy a llegar tarde a una cita, así que debo despedirme.

-No se preocupe -la joven se levantó con rapi­dez, bastante recuperada ahora que ya había comido. "Se ha mostrado muy amable contigo", le susurró una vocecilla: pero de inmediato desechó ese pensamien­to. Se dijo que a ese hombre orgulloso simplemente le convenía contratarla.

-Si telefoneas a mi secretaria mañana, te ayuda­rá a preparar tu viaje. Sólo trabaja hasta las doce del día, así que ponte en contacto con ella antes de esa hora.

Resultaba obvio que deseaba que se marchara. Por lo tanto se dirigió, hacia la salida, pero se detuvo sor­prendida al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Sí -preguntó mientras abría y una mujer alta y delgada lo saludó con un gritito de placer.

-¡Darien!

-Rei, ya sé que me he retrasado: he estado...

La recién llegada lo interrumpió con una fresca risa, al tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello y movía la cabeza. Su largo cabello, negro y brillante, brilló como la seda.

-Discúlpame -Darien se volvió hacia Serenity, con una mano en la cintura de la recién llegada-. Me gustaría presentarte a una querida amiga mía. Serenity. Esta es Rei. Rei, quiero que conozcas a la nueva institutriz de Miguel.

-¿Cómo... está? -el inglés de la mujer no era tan fluido como el de Darien y hablaba con dulzura, despa­cio, buscando la aprobación de su compañero.

-Encantada de conocerla.

Serenity sonrió, salió al pasillo y se dirigió al ascen­sor. ¿Qué tan querida sería esa amiga de Darien?, se preguntó, para reprenderse de inmediato. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que su nuevo jefe debía de es­tar acostumbrado a la compañía de las mujeres, que seguramente considerarían irresistible su autoridad in­timidante. ¡Pero ella no se encontraba entre sus admi­radoras!

Despreciaba a los hombres agresivos. Había vivido demasiado tiempo bajo la tiranía de su padre como para que ese carácter no la asqueara. Su madre enveje­ció antes de tiempo. Agotada y destrozada por las constantes infidelidades de su marido, humillada y pisoteada. Recordaba a algunas de las "queridas ami­gas" que su padre había llevado a casa a través de los años, restregándole a su mujer en la cara su comporta­miento y retándola a que se rebelara. Algunas veces esas mujeres iban acompañadas de sus maridos, otras no. Pero Serenity aprendió desde muy niña a escapar de esas fiestas inmorales y refugiarse en su dormitorio a la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Sacudió la cabeza al llegar al piso inferior. Había aprendido bien la lección. Ejercería su trabajo y no daría cuentas a nadie.

Salió del hotel y caminó por las calles de Londres sin prestar atención a las miradas que provocaba su esbelta figura y su hermosa cabellera rubia.

Decidió que ella misma sería su propio jefe, como hizo años antes, al escapar de su casa a la temprana edad de diecisiete años. Y no existía ninguna razón para pensar que esa feliz situación cambiaría en un fu­turo cercano.

* * *

**Recuerden espero sus reviews... nos vemos pronto.**

**Kakyu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Le sirvo más café? -la voz amable e indiferente de la azafata interrumpió los pensamientos de Serenity, que estaba contemplando el cielo a través de la ventanilla del avión.

-No, gracias -sonrió a la joven.

-Aterrizaremos dentro de una hora.

Serenity inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo y la azafata con­tinuó su recorrido por el pasillo de la sección de una primera clase.

El señor Chiba se había mostrado muy generoso con ella, reconoció la rubia a regañadientes. La había tra­tado como a un miembro de la familia, y no como a una empleada. Rodeándola de lujos y comodidades. Había volado de Inglaterra a Los Angeles y de allí a Guadalajara, donde la recibiría alguien llamado Zafiro Black. Aún no sabía de qué manera se identifica­ría, pero tampoco le importaba. Se sentía mareada por la conjunción del cambio de horario y una aprensiva excitación.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? Soy Zafiro Black.

Los trámites de la aduana habían resultado largos y tediosos y en ese instante Serenity apenas logró responder con una sonrisa cansada al hombre que la saludaba en el aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo me ha reconocido?

-No hay muchas damas rubias tan hermosas como usted en el avión... señorita, y el señor Chiba me dio una descripción detallada de su físico -cogió sus dos maletas y añadió-: Por favor, sígame.

El calor del exterior no era tan sofocante como ella había esperado y Zafiro captó la mirada de sorpresa de la joven al contemplar el cielo azul.

-Supongo que se habría preparado para el sol...

Ella asintió y él sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

-Tiene mucho que aprender de mi país, señorita -dejó las maletas en el suelo e hizo un ademán abar­cando el espacio a su alrededor-. Esta tierra contiene ricas minas de plata y cobre y llanuras extensas. En las mesetas del norte pastan miles de cabezas de gana­do y allí el sol asaría una pálida tez inglesa -contem­pló por un momento los brazos de la chica, blanquísimos en comparación con los suyos-. Pero aquí, en esta región, adquirirá un tono color de miel que los hombres considerarán irresistible -agregó y Serenity se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Su acompañante sol­tó una carcajada-. Perdóneme señorita. Me olvidaba de la educación inglesa y no fue ni¡ intención insultar­la. Tengo una hija de su edad, más o menos.

-No se preocupe.

Serenity le sonrió, atraída por la amabilidad de ese rostro curtido por el sol. Zafiro la condujo fuera del ae­ropuerto, con pasos lentos. A pesar de su comentario acerca del sol, la joven empezó a sentir que le ardían los brazos.

Después de caminar por un laberinto de calles y edificios, Zafiro se detuvo ante un helicóptero de color rojo y crema. Metió las maletas en la parte trasera del aparato y luego se volvió hacia ella.

-Aquí estamos, señorita.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó ella alelada, a unos pasos del hombre.

-Algunos indios zoque o los chamulas, que viven en las regiones del sur, lo llamarían "un gran pájaro de metal" -los ojos del mexicano sonreían diverti­dos-. Yo prefiero el nombre de helicóptero.

-¿Es del señor Chiba?

-Sí, señorita -la miró de manera extraña-. ¿Lista?

-Oh, sí, desde luego -asintió y él la ayudó a sentarse. Cuando Zafiro se acomodó a su lado, ella le tocó el brazo, titubeante-. ¿Podría preguntarle algo antes de partir?

-Claro que sí.

-El señor Chiba... ¿es muy rico?

El hombre la contempló atónito, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No he tenido tiempo de averiguar muchas cosas en Inglaterra. Darien se despidió al día siguiente de la entrevista y su secretaria se encargó de hacer lo prepa­rativos del viaje. Apenas conseguí arrancarle una o dos palabras -su voz se desvaneció al observar el rostro curtido del mexicano, que reflejaba la más grande de las sorpresas-. Entiendo que el señor tiene un rancho al lado del de su sobrino. ¿Crían ganado o algo por el estilo?

-¿Algo por el estilo? -repitió Zafiro con cierto desprecio-. Señorita, el apellido Chiba es famoso en el mundo entero porque cría los más finos caballos pura sangre que han existido o que existirán.

Resultaba obvio que, en su opinión, esa jovencita inglesa acababa de insultar a su admirado jefe.

-El señor tiene un árbol genealógico que se re­monta a familias españolas emparentadas con la reale­za. Su padre y su abuelo criaban caballos tan codicia­dos que los clientes, se peleaban por comprarlos. Cuando el padre del señor Darien murió, el rancho se dividió entre sus dos hijos, a petición de mi patrón, lo cual considero muy injusto, pues él es el primogénito; debió heredarlo todo, ¿entiende'? -su tono de voz, a pesar de su tranquilidad, reflejaba la desaprobación que sentía por la generosidad del hacendado.

-Entiendo -a Serenity empezaron a latirle las sie­nes, tanto por la asimilación de esos datos como por el calor sofocante-. Debía de querer mucho a su herma­no para cederle la mitad de su fortuna.

-Sí, señorita -confirmó Zafiro y el ruido del heli­cóptero interrumpió la conversación.

Ascendieron en un amplio círculo y a Serenity se le contrajo el estómago. Una enorme catedral dominaba el horizonte, magnífica con sus torres gemelas que se recortaban contra el cielo. El verde exuberante del campo la impresionó, pues había esperado encontrar un paisaje seco y árido, en lugar de pequeñas granjas con fértiles huertos.

-Bonito, ¿eh? -preguntó su acompañante y ella asintió-. Llega usted en una buena época, señorita... las lluvias acaban de terminar -poco después inició las maniobras para aterrizar-. El rancho de los Chibas -anunció señalando con la cabeza hacia la vasta lla­nura que se extendía a sus pies. Al acercarse, la joven distinguió una mansión enorme y, más atrás, los esta­blos. La hacienda daba la impresión de que era cuida­da con esmero, incluyendo la pista de carreras al lado de las cuadras. Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, Serenity reconoció al hombre del cabello oscuro que con paso majestuoso, se acercaba para recibirla.

-Buenas tardes, Serenity. ¿Tuviste buen viaje?

Su voz profunda le acarició los oídos como si fue­ra terciopelo, hasta el punto de que le dominaba con su sola presencia. Poseía un carisma, una fascinación sensual que conquistaba a las mujeres sin el menor es­fuerzo por su parte. "No seas ridícula", se recriminó Serenity. "Estás aturdida por el cambio de horario".

Igual que antes, él le leyó el pensamiento.

-Pareces exhausta -comentó contemplándola.

Serenity, absorta en las aromáticas enredaderas de jaz­mines que cubrían la fachada de la mansión, no se dejó intimidar por su mirada. Una variedad increíble de árboles frutales rodeaba la hacienda: naranjos, li­moneros, higueras y otros que no conocía, proporcio­naban una grata sombra e impregnaban el aire con sus aromas.

-Es hermosísimo. Nunca había visto un lugar tan bello en toda mi vida -suspiró.

-A Miguel le sienta bien pasar cierto tiempo con­migo. Su casa tiene una estructura moderna, de buen gusto, pero... -sus ojos azules recorrieron las piedras labradas, suavizadas por el tiempo, como si las viera por primera vez-. Este es nuestro hogar -añadió en voz.baja.

-¿Puedo conocer al niño? -inquirió ella, ansiosa.

-Está con la familia de Rei, en Guadalajara; regresará mañana -le informó él, distraído, condu­ciéndola al vestíbulo.

La casa, de un solo piso, estaba decorada con mag­nificencia; las maderas preciosas brillaban contrastan­do con las paredes encaladas y de los techos colgaban imponentes lámparas. Zafiro dejó sus dos maletas en medio de la sala; después los dejó solos.

-He pedido que te sirvan un refrigerio en tu habi­tación una vez que te hayas bañado -indicó Darien-. Te sugiero que duermas todo lo que puedas para que te repongas del viaje, y bebas mucho líquido para que no te deshidrates.

Ella asintió desconcertada mientras su anfitrión co­gía sus maletas.

-Lita. mi ama de llaves, te atenderá y te expli­cará lo que quieras saber.

-Gracias.

A Serenity le dolía intensamente la cabeza mientras lo seguía por una serie de corredores. Darien abrió una puerta para que pasara y le mostró su habitación. Los tonos pastel de las paredes proporcionaban descanso a sus fatigados ojos y un ventanal dejó entrever un patio inferior con flores.

-Muy hermoso, gracias -repitió débilmente, pues el poder y la riqueza que la rodeaban empezaban a apabullarla.

-No debes tenerme miedo, Serenity -le indicó Darien, contemplándola fijamente.

-¡Tenerle miedo? -ella alzó la cabeza al instan­te, de manera que el cabello le rozó las mejillas rubo­rizadas-. Desde luego que no le temo, señor Chiba -le había picado el orgullo y en ese instante estaba decidida a demostrarle que no mentía.

-¿No? -soltó una carcajada-. Entonces, quizá te inquieto...

-Por supuesto que no -negó ella con altanería, ignorando el traicionero temblor de sus piernas al mi­rarlo a la cara.

-Perfecto. Por lo tanto, supongo que no le impor­tará llamarme Darien -entornó los _ojos y, _aunque ha­blaba en voz baja, ambos comprendieron que aquello era un reto.

-¿Sus otros empleados lo llaman por su nombre de pila?

La sonrisa abandonó los labios del hacendado ante esa rebeldía disimulada.

-Creí que había dejado las cosas claras en Inglate­rra. Serenity -dio un paso hacia ella y la chica se sobre­saltó-. Aquí en el rancho mando yo. No respondo de mis actos ante nadie; en cambio, todos responden de sus actos ante mí -había una fría arrogancia en sus pa­labras que suscitó la ira de la joven-. A nadie le im­porta cómo quiera que te dirijas a mí. ¿Entiendes?

-Desde luego -la rabia impotente que sacudía su cuerpo sólo se reflejó en su voz sin modulacio­nes-. ¿No te parece un poco peligroso? Me refiero a que nunca pides consejos u opiniones.

Él continuó observándola en silencio hasta que ella _bajó los __ojos, __a pesar de su esfuerzo por sostenerle la _mirada.

-Estás cansada, pequeña -afirmó-; ha sido un largo viaje -añadió y a ella la disgustó sentir alivio porque él había confundido su abierta rebeldía con la fatiga-. Báñate, cena y después descansa -no era una sugerencia, así que ella inclinó la cabeza, asin­tiendo—. Lita vendrá dentro de poco y Amy, la ca­marera, se encargará de guardar tu ropa.

-Oh, no hay necesidad -protestó ella con rapi­dez-, yo me encargaré de...

-¡Dios! -la fulminó con la mirada-. ¡Amy lo hará!

Serenity se dio cuenta de que la paciencia de Darien había llegado al límite cuando lo vio salir a grandes zancadas de la habitación y luego cerrar la puerta con violencia. Pensó que era un hombre insoportablemen­te arrogante.

-Empiezas bien, querida Serenity -refunfuñó ella, al dejarse caer sobre la cama-. Habría sido mejor quedarse callada, por lo menos durante la primera hora.

Lágrimas de cansancio se deslizaron por sus meji­llas y de repente se sintió muy pequeña, muy sola, en esa elegante habitación. Se sobresaltó al oír que al­guien llamaba.

-Entre.

-Soy Lita, señorita. ¿Puedo entrar, por favor'? Serenity abrió y el ama de llaves, alta y delgada, entró con los brazos llenos de flores y revistas. -Perdóneme, señorita. El señor... le envía esto. -¿Para mí? -Serenity examinó las revistas, todas en inglés.

-Para darle la bienvenida, ¿entiende? -en su rostro bronceado se dibujó una radiante sonrisa y Serenity asintió, confundida.

-Por favor, agradézcaselo al señor Chiba de mi parte.

-Sí, sí. Y ahora le prepararé el baño, ¿de acuer­do? Luego le traeré la comida.

-Gracias.

Tanta hospitalidad abrumó a Serenity, que volvió a sentir ganas de llorar. Darien se estaba comportando con mucha amabilidad, adivinando que se sentía perdida en un país extraño, sin ningún familiar a su lado. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Prefería enfrentar­se a la imagen de un tirano... pensó mientras endure­cía su expresión.

-El señor dice que se lo coma todo.

Lita irrumpió en la habitación, seguida de una jo­ven mestiza que llevaba una bandeja. A Serenity la tran­quilizó que le sirvieran platos sencillos, aunque muy bien preparados, ademas de zumo de naranja y melo­cotón.

-Todo, señorita -le advirtió Lita, sirviéndole una copa de vino antes de salir.

Serenity no llegó a recordar después la manera en que terminó de cenar y se metió en la cama. Cuando la risa de un niño la despertó, el sol entraba en la habita­ción y la brisa agitaba las cortinas de gasa. Con una sensación de culpa, se dio cuenta de que había dormi­do por lo menos dieciséis horas. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Luchó por sentarse en la cama y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la bata se le había abierto y que estaba completamente desnuda. ¿Y si alguien había entrado allí durante la noche? No, no se atreverían. pensó para consolarse.

-Quiero verla, _gran Darien_.

La aguda voz infantil tenía un tono de ruego y casi parecía que estaba detrás de la puerta. Entonces Serenity descubrió que procedía del patio interior.

-Cuando despierte, Miguel. Ha sido un largo viaje y debes tener paciencia.

La joven reconoció esa voz profunda. El niño re­plicó algo en español, hasta que fue interrumpido en seco:

-En inglés, Miguel -el tono de Darien perdió la indulgencia que contenía en un principio-. Debes aprender a pensar en inglés o lo pasarás mal en el in­ternado.

-De todos modos lo pasaré mal -repuso el chi­quillo-. No quiero irme del rancho, _gran Darien_, no quiero irme y...

-Basta -sólo era una palabra, pero Serenity pudo imaginar que la mirada la acompañó-. Ya hemos sos­tenido esta conversación antes. Tus padres deseaban que te educaras en Inglaterra al cumplir los diez años, ya lo sabes.

Serenity no oyó el resto del sermón porque tío y sobri­no salieron del patio, pero lo que había escuchado la dejó triste y desconsolada. Si Miguel no quería irse a Inglaterra, y la razón por la que ella estaba allí era para prepararlo para esa separación la relación que iban a entablar no resultaría muy positiva. Se preguntó por qué Darien se comportaba con tanta intransigencia y dureza con su sobrino.

Se vistió con rapidez, se cepilló el cabello y salió al corredor. Allí se detuvo, indecisa, sin saber a dónde ir.

-Buenos días, señorita -le saludó la joven mes­tiza del día anterior cargada con ropa limpia.

-Oh, por favor -le pidió Serenity antes de que desa­pareciera-. ¿Puede decirme dónde está el señor?

-No entiendo señorita -replicó la joven mexica­na y Serenity la contempló frustrada.

De repente una voz firme y varonil resonó a su es­palda.

-¿Ya se ha despertado la Bella Durmiente?

Ella se volvió para casi darse de bruces con Darien.

-Siento haber dormido tanto tiempo, no me di cuenta... no sabía dónde encontrarte... -balbuceó.

Pensó que él la consideraría una idiota por ese absur­do parloteo, pero el hecho de verlo la ponía nerviosa.

-No importa, Serenity -replicó Darien con voz baja, con una leve sonrisa burlona-. Quería que durmieras, pues me parecía indispensable que conocieras a Miguel sintiéndote descansada y tranquila.

Bueno, al menos se sentía descansada, admitió ella, aunque no creía poseer el segundo requisito.

-¿Puedes presentármelo ahora?

-Desde luego, aunque, ¿no preferirías desayunar primero? Nosotros hemos terminado hace una hora, pero te han preparado una bandeja.

"Está obsesionado con que coma", pensó irritada Serenity. Sin embargo, eso no la sorprendía. en vista de las circunstancias en que se había desarrollado la en­trevista. Estaba segura de que la consideraba una boba que seguía dietas estrictas que minaban su salud.

-Esperaré a sentarme a la mesa a la misma hora que vosotros, si no causa inconvenientes. No tengo hambre por el momento. ¿Comeré con Lita?

Los ojos de Darien exploraron la delicada línea de su mandíbula, sus pequeños labios llenos, sus enormes ojos celestes, rodeados por espesas y largas pestañas, y su piel cremosa.

-¿Tratas de hacerme enfadar'? -inquirió él sin alterarse.

-No, desde luego que no -la joven se sonrojó.

-¿No comes, por lo general, con la familia que te contrata? -preguntó él, con tono tranquilo.

-Pues, sí... -admitió ella, reacia-. Pero, para ser sincera, nunca me había encontrado en semejante situación, señor... -se detuvo bruscamente-... Darien **-**se detuvo, titubeante, mientras el rubor ascendía por sus mejillas-. Las otras familias para las que trabajé eran... -buscó la palabra correcta para explicar su po­sición, sin que pareciera que despreciaba a sus antiguos jefes-... personas normales y corrientes -ter­minó molesta y furiosa a la vez por verse obligada a explicarse.

-No eres una sirvienta de la casa, Serenity -replicó él con tranquilidad, aunque la chica adivinó que esta­ba molesto-. Eres la institutriz de Miguel, su amiga y, como tal formas parte de la familia. Es importante que mi sobrino lo acepte desde un principio para que te respete, lo mismo que los demás. No le toleres ni una sola majadería, y si tienes problemas, acude a mí. Quiero que te concentres en la educación de Miguel, sin distracciones y obstáculos de ningún tipo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -musitó ella, contemplándolo con cautela-. ¿Eso significa que tengo mano libre con el niño?

-En cuanto a él se refiere, sólo tendrás que darme cuentas a mí -contestó Darien, con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo -ella lo observó por un momento-. Pues bien, señor... Darien -se corrigió al instante, cuando la mirada de sus pupilas azules la fulminó-, trataré de adaptarme a tus deseos al pie de la letra, pero...

-No. Serenity -su voz firme se tornó acerada-, no lo intentarás; lo harás.

Esa orden la indignó. Sin embargo, él la cogió del brazo y la condujo por el pasillo sin darle tiempo de replicar.

Entraron en una sala, donde un niño esperaba sen­tado balanceando las piernas con impaciencia. Clavó sus grandes ojos marrones en Serenity y se puso de pie de un salto cuando los vio entrar. La joven sonrió.

-¿Cómo está, señorita Tsukino? -preguntó cortes­mente en un correcto inglés-. Me agrada mucho co­nocerla.

-A mí también me da gusto conocerte, Miguel - replicó Serenity con suavidad-, pero creo que si vamos a ser amigos deberías llamarme Serenity, ¿no? -tuvo que dominar el impulso de abrazar a la criatura... parecía tan sola...

El niño clavó los ojos en Darien y la chica advirtió que asentía. Su leve movimiento de cabeza provocó que en el rostro de Miguel apareciera una sonrisa.

-Sí, quiero decir, sí -y volvió a mirar a su tío, algo temeroso.

-Creo que a Serenity le encantaría que le enseñára­mos la casa -sugirió Darien, tomando de la mano a Miguel-. Mañana se encargará de averiguar lo poco que sabes de tópicos tan aburridos como Matemáticas y Ciencias, ¿verdad?

El niño sonrió con cierta preocupación y el cora­zón de Serenity se estremeció de ternura por él.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer la hacienda, ella te­nía la sensación de que conocía mejor a su pupilo, pero no a su austero tío. Resultaba obvio que el niño anhelaba con pasión el rancho y los caballos. Al entrar en las inmensas cuadras, el rostro de la criatura se ilu­minó de felicidad. Conocía la historia de cada animal, sin que su tío tuviera que precisar los detalles, y reci­taba los datos de los caballos con un orgullo que se re­flejaba en sus ojos. Serenity lo escuchó con paciencia, conmovida.

-Esta es Tabasco -Miguel señaló una yegua de color marrón, acaramelado-. Es mía.

-Me parece bellísima -opinó Serenity, sonriendo con ternura.

-La hemos cruzado con un semental muy fino.

-Y yo conservaré al potrillo, hay ciertas estipulaciones en ese trato -le re­cordó Darien con un tono de advertencia.

-Lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

La expresión del rostro del niño, que poseía rasgos semejantes al del hombre que lo observaba, parecía ansiosa por agradar. Serenity deseó que Darien tranquiliza­ra la esperanza que se pintaba en sus ojos oscuros con una palabra amable.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero tu esfuerzo será suficiente? -preguntó él con dureza.

Entonces la yegua olisqueó la mano del niño, dis­trayéndolo, y los adultos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de las cuadras.

-¿Qué te propones? -preguntó la joven, mante­niendo su voz bajo control.

Por un momento creyó que no le contestaría, pero al fin Darien replicó.

-Hasta hace poco, Miguel tuvo un profesor espa­ñol aquí, en el rancho. El señor Pereira estaba muy decepcionado con el aprendizaje de mi sobrino; la ac­titud del niño también dejaba mucho que desear. Así que le he dejado claro que, si no se aplica al estudio contigo durante varias semanas, no permitiré que se encargue del potrillo.

-Eso se llama chantaje -protestó ella de manera involuntaria y su jefe se quedó inmóvil, contemplán­dola.

-No, Serenity -replicó-. Nunca he recurrido a ese método de persuasión en mi vida y menos con un niño. Miguel será muy rico en el futuro y el destino le exigirá mucho. Sin embargo, ha heredado demasiados defectos de su madre, para mi gusto. No lo considero tareas que cataloga como desagradables y que debe efectuar con diligencia y dedicación. La vida no es ningún juego.

-¡Pero sólo tiene nueve años! -exclamó ella, de­saprobando tanta severidad.

-No importa. Hasta que se comporte de acuerdo con el apellido que lleva, le otorgaré ciertos privile­gios de manera automática. A mi hermano y a mí no nos consintieron y yo me aseguraré de que a él tampo­co lo consientan -declaró Darien con tono tajante.

-Tu hermano y tú teníais a vuestros padres -le recordó Serenity-. ¿Cómo puedes tratar con tanta dureza a un niño que además es huérfano'?

El silencio se prolongó durante varios segundos an­tes de que Darien replicara con voz baja y controlada:

-Este es tu primer día en el rancho, así que igno­raré tus impertinencias, teniendo en cuenta que desco­noces la manera en que debes comportarte en estas circunstancias -le brillaban los ojos-. Sin embargo, si aprecias tu bienestar, no repitas el mismo error, pues no toleraré tus descortesías por segunda vez - retrocedió un paso para observarla a sus anchas y con abierto desprecio-. La sangre que corre por mis ve­nas y la que corría por las de mi hermano es española, sin mezclas ni impurezas de ninguna clase, a diferen­cia de la de Miguel. El carácter de su madre nunca estuvo a la altura de nuestras exigencias.

Había utilizado palabras insultantes y Serenity adivi­naba que lo había hecho con toda intención. No repli­có, pero le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear, obligán­dose a no amilanarse.

"Parece que les has declarado la guerra, chica", pensó para sí cuando Darien se dirigió hacia la casa, "por encima de nosotros, los pobres mortales. ¿verdad? Pues el amo y señor del rancho de los Chibas se llevará una sorpresa", decidió mientras contempla­ba admirada el cielo azul.

¿Acaso quería luchar contra ella? En ese caso, le concedería ese deseo. Cuando abandonó su casa con diecisiete años, Serenity juró que ningún hombre volvería a dominarla, y no haría excepciones con el vanidoso dueño de un rancho de caballos. Sospechaba que qui­zá él la despreciaba en parte a causa de su sexo y en parte por su sangre inglesa; pero antes de que saliera de ese lugar dejaría su huella en Darien Chiba. Alzó la barbilla con decisión. Recogería el guante que le había lanzado. Y que la batalla comenzara.

* * *

**Quiero a agradecerles a todas las que se tomaron su tiempo de leerme y aún más a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, no saben lo lindo que se siente recibirlos, como ven la hisoria avanza y ya pronto habrá muchas más sorpresas.**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Acron, isa1181, Isis Janet, Mary, cindy, AnnyFanSailorMoon, Ginny Potter W, patty ramirez de chiba, PRISGPE, SAN, Susy Granger, anitalunatica, isabel, karibonita, Amsz88Chiba, akela17, Hehra, yumi kamagatha, Misao.Tenoh de Chiba.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Serenity tuvo que rectificar su opinión respecto al más joven de los miembros de la familia Chiba durante las siguientes semanas. Una serie de pequeños sucesos irritantes la convenció de que Miguel era una criatura bastante maleducada e imperti­nente.

El primer día se comportó como un niño encanta­dor y dócil, pero después demostró que era capaz de los actos más extraños de rebelión y los desafíos sin sentido. Nunca trataba de calibrar las consecuencias de sus desobediencias y casi parecía invitar a que la censura recayera sobre él.

Darien, como ella había supuesto, jamás estaba cer­ca ni mostraba el menor interés por su sobrino. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que sus negocios, así como los del rancho de su hermano, lo obligaban a trabajar mucho, en algunas ocasiones hasta el amanecer. Con frecuencia se encerraba en su estudio, que daba al pa­tio frente al dormitorio de Serenity, o se presentaba en el comedor, cansado y preocupado, soportando sobre los hombros mil responsabilidades.

No obstante, Serenity observó que Darien siempre montaba a caballo con su sobrino por las mañanas y le leía un cuento por las noches, a menos que estuviera de viaje. Pero ese era el único contacto que generalmente existía entre ellos.

A pesar de sus caprichos, Serenity se sentía cada vez más atraída por Miguel, hasta el punto de que inventa­ba excusas para disculpar sus errores, casi siempre in­justificables.

-¿Por qué llamas a tu tío gran Darien? -le pre­guntó una tarde, cuando ya llevaba varias semanas en el rancho. Acababa de acostarlo y el niño parecía un querubín, con su cabello castaño y rizado y sus enor­mes ojos cerrándose de sueño.

-No sé -la miró perplejo de la forma en que los niños solían mirar a los adultos que hacían pre­guntas incontestables o demasiado indiscretas-. ¿Por qué?

-Oh, por nada -respondió Serenity con ligereza, apartándole un rizo de la frente.

Había sido un día difícil, durante el cual Miguel ha­bía puesto a prueba la paciencia de Serenity a cada momento. Hubo ocasiones en que la joven habría jurado que el niño deseaba causar problemas para que lo re­gañaran, pero se decía que evidentemente esa era una conclusión ridícula.

-Significa en inglés algo parecido a "grande", o "importante", ¿verdad? -añadió, mientras la criatura se acurrucaba contra ella, bostezando.

-Su madre prefería ese apodo.

Una voz fría a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Darien la contemplaba apoyándose con pereza contra el marco de la puerta, y al verlo, la joven sintió una punzada de excitación.

-Lo siento, no intentaba inmiscuirme en los asun­tos de tu familia -se disculpó, sonrojándose. Pensó que, como de costumbre, la hacía sentirse culpable.

-¿En serio? -no lo preguntaba. Más bien insi­nuaba que dudaba de su sinceridad-. No importa. Pregunta lo que quieras, Serenity, aunque quizá no te agraden las respuestas -comentó con tono sarcástico.

-Los dejo a solas -repuso ella y le dio un beso a Miguel.

-Hasta la hora de la cena -le recordó él y luego centró su atención en su sobrino.

La joven se dirigió a su dormitorio para darse una ducha antes de vestirse para cenar. Odiaba esa parte del día. No le parecía tan mala cuando Darien tenía huéspedes que se quedaban en la hacienda, lo cual ocurría con frecuencia; generalmente eran tratantes de caballos o algún criador que esperaba mezclar sus ye­guas con los famosos sementales de los Chibas. Pero la perspectiva de permanecer sentada con Darien en ese enorme comedor, ante la mesa servida con la hermosa vajilla de porcelana y la cubertería de plata, la ponía tan nerviosa que no podía hablar.

Había algo en ese hombre... no sólo su increíble belleza varonil, su imponente presencia o su autori­dad, sino algo oscuro, amenazador, que siempre la mantenía alerta. Luchaba contra su propio miedo, pero se sentía tan débil como un gatito y presentía que él lo adivinaba. Eso la humillaba en extremo.

-No me gusta y no me atrae -susurró mientras se lavaba el cabello, frotándose con furia. Su pálida tez había adquirido un leve tono dorado bajo el cálido sol de México.

El vestido que había escogido destacaba sus cur­vas. Desde que comía en la hacienda había recuperado los kilos perdidos y su rostro rebosaba lozanía. Se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo, por lo menos en un plano físico.

Se hallaba asomada a la ventana del comedor, cuando Darien se reunió con ella.

-Creo que has tenido algunas dificultades con Miguel hoy -comentó él, a manera de preámbulo.

Ella lo miró con cautela. No le había dicho ni me­dia palabra y estaba segura de que Miguel jamás se ha­bría delatado ante su tío.

-Amy te oyó cuando lo regañabas -le explicó él-. ¿No pensabas comentármelo?

De inmediato esa actitud encendió la ira de la jo­ven.

-No había necesidad -trató de mantener un tono de voz indiferente-. Resolví el problema y prefiero olvidarlo.

-Pues yo preferiría que me contaras todo lo que ocurre en mi casa -afirmó él, ignorando las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar-. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que lo sucedido no ha sido un incidente aislado?

-Yo no he dicho eso -rectificó ella, con dema­siada rapidez.

-Dices muy pocas cosas, Serenity -señaló él con tono frío-. ¿Sólo yo te desagrado o también rechazas al resto de los hombres?

-No sé a qué te refieres -replicó ella con los ojos brillantes. Era la primera vez que la atacaba a un nivel personal y la tensión sexual que se agitaba entre ellos se incrementó hasta hacerse casi palpable.

-¿No? -él sonrió, sarcástico. Se semejaba a un bello y peligroso felino, preparándose para saltar so­bre su presa, y tensa de nuevo se arrepintió de haber abandonado la seguridad de su país-. Estoy seguro de que comprendes perfectamente a qué me refiero -le dio la espalda para dirigirse al mueble de las bebi­das y preguntó-: ¿Qué prefieres tomar antes de la cena? ¿Vino, jerez?

-Jerez, por favor -respondió ella, y lo observó mientras servía las bebidas.

-Nos ahorraríamos muchos dolores de cabeza si lograras comunicarte conmigo. Serenity -contestó él tendiéndole el vaso, mientras observaba divertido cómo se sonrojaba-. Parecías un poco tensa en Inglaterra, aunque supuse que eso pasaría. Entiendo que en algunos aspectos no estemos de acuerdo pero, ¿no crees que podemos respetamos mutuamente aunque difiramos en nuestros puntos de vista? No soy un ogro, a pesar de que tú creas lo contrario.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con las mejillas ruborizadas y el cabello rubio formando un halo alrededor de su rostro.

-Me explicaste que tu palabra era ley, que no te gustaban los conflictos...

-¡Dios! -Darien dejó el vaso con tanta fuerza so­bre la mesa, que estuvo a punto de derramar el vino en el mantel de damasco-. Realmente te considero la mujer más obstinada que... -se controló con gran es­fuerzo, tomando aliento antes de continuar-: Me gustan las conversaciones normales, Serenity -sus ojos azules despedían fuego-. Acepto una pequeña discu­sión si la ocasión lo requiere. Lo que no me gusta es que te escabullas en la hacienda para evitarme cuando yo estoy aquí. He escogido una compañera alegre para mi sobrino, y no un ratoncito tímido que...

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Serenity se ruborizó profundamente­-. ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de que me escabullo en tu hacienda? Jamás me he escondido de na­die. Eres vanidoso, ególatra...

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que su jefe se estaba riendo de ella en silencio, de forma contenida. Demasiado tarde comprendió que había caído en su trampa, haciendo lo que él había planeado desde un principio. Al igual que su propio padre, estaba ju­gando con ella.

-Sospechaba que así era la verdadera Serenity -se le acercó y le acarició las ardientes mejillas-. Esta es la joven que creí ver en Inglaterra, antes de que deci­dieras ocultarte tras una apariencia de fría dignidad -deshizo uno de los rizos y observó la manera en que el cabello recobraba su forma. Ella sacudió la cabeza, molesta, temblorosa-. ¿Quién te hirió? -preguntó con una voz llena de matices que la estremeció-. ¿Un amigo, un amante?

Había algo en su mirada sombría que ella no logra­ba interpretar, pero que la desconcertaba por completo.

-Nadie, te lo aseguro. Estoy bien... -su voz se desvaneció cuando vio cómo clavaba sus ojos azules en su rostro sonrojado. Se dijo que no debía traicio­narse ante ese hombre.

-No te creo -su acento aumentaba el tono se­ductor de su voz-. Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no se pone una rígida armadura para protegerse, a me­nos que exista algo en su pasado que no pueda olvidar.

Ella lo observó. No confiaba en él, y menos en ese momento, cuando le demostraba tanta delicadeza y ternura. A semejanza del tigre, hechizaba a su presa antes de dar el zarpazo final.

La presencia de Amy, que apareció para servir la comida con rapidez evito que Darien la siguiera acosando.

-Gracias, Amy -Darien inclinó la cabeza hacia la sirvienta, que de inmediato se sonrojó como una ama­pola-. ¿Quieres vino blanco para acompañar la cena, Serenity?

La joven pensó que esa era otra de sus característi­cas: jamás se le escapaba un detalle. Había notado que ella apenas había tocado la copa del borgoña; prefería el vino blanco, más suave; pero esa consideración no la engañó ni por un segundo.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, como de costumbre. Al terminar el café, Darien impidió que la chica se levan­tara para correr a su dormitorio.

-Quiero que hablemos. Serenity, pues todavía no has respondido a la pregunta que te hice antes.

Se levantó de repente y empezó a caminar por el comedor, indicándole que lo siguiera. Ella obedeció despacio y Darien esperó a que se sentara en un sillón de la sala, mientras la observaba fijamente.

-Llevas tres semanas viviendo en mi hogar. Te he dado ese tiempo para que te adaptes y confío en que te sientas a gusto.

-Me siento a gusto, gracias -afirmó ella con pe­tulancia.

-Me siento a gusto, gracias -repitió él, burlán­dose-. ¿Y te agrada tu trabajo?

-Creo que puedo ayudar a Miguel -respondió la joven al fin, cuando él guardó silencio-. Tiene mu­chos problemas, Darien. Hay algo que lo inquieta, a pesar de su edad.

-¿No crees que se trata de un capricho? -él se irguió y la burla desapareció de su rostro.

-¿Eso crees?

-No estoy muy seguro, Serenity. No entiendo a mi pequeño sobrino. A veces lo miro y creo descubrir a su padre; otras, me encuentro con su madre -estudió a la joven fijamente-. No era una mujer generosa, Serenity, y tampoco buena -confesó con expresión dura.

-Quizá lo mejor sería que vieras a Miguel tal cual, sin superponer otro rostro al suyo -le aconsejó Serenity en un murmullo, a pesar de los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-Quizá -concedió él, sin comprometerse.

-Te adora -indicó y el hacendado levantó la mi­rada hacia ella al oírla-. ¿Siempre fue así o sólo...?

-Siempre -la interrumpió bruscamente, con tensa expresión-. Kakyu se oponía, pero no podía hacer nada excepto persuadir al niño para que me llamara gran Darien en lugar del título, más íntimo, de tío. Se suponía que él mismo creó el apodo, pues en aquel tiempo tenía un amigo que también se llamaba Darien. De allí lo de gran Darien y pequeño Darien... ¿entiendes?

-Parece razonable -lo miró con cautela-. Qui­zá interpretaste mal a tu cuñada. No puedes afirmar...

-Sí puedo -la miró con frialdad-. Era la clase de victoria que le daba un mezquino placer. ¿Otro café?

Serenity se disgustó ante ese brusco cambio de tema. -No. gracias -contestó con tono cortante.

-¿Un coñac? -la miró con indiferencia.

-No, nada. Estoy cansada y creo que me voy a ir a dormir...

-Todavía no -la interrumpió de inmediato-. Aún espero que tengas la cortesía de contestar a mi pregunta anterior.

Era un reto silencioso.

-Me contrastaste como institutriz y acompañante de tu sobrino, Darien, y eso no te da derecho a...

-No hay necesidad de que alguien me dé ese dere­cho -repuso él con ojos centelleantes-. Lo que quie­ro, lo tomo y en este momento deseo conocer tu histo­ria. No pido mucho, ¿verdad? A menos que guardes secretos profundos y oscuros que te niegues a revelar.

-No seas ridículo... -Serenity se levantó de un salto y él impidió que se marchara sujetándola de una mano.

-Ten cuidado -le advirtió con un suave murmu­llo-. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia o no respondo de mis actos.

Su mano le quemaba la piel y su cara estaba tan cerca de la de ella que la joven sintió el impulso de acariciar con un dedo la línea de su cicatriz.

-No hay nada que decir -le aseguró ella con frialdad.

-Concédeme este capricho -le pidió él y Serenity cedió de inmediato, despreciándose por su debilidad.

-Conoces los datos importantes de mi vida por medio de la agencia que me recomendó -señaló lenta­mente-. Tengo veinticinco años, estudié en la univer­sidad hasta los veintiuno y me contrataron para tres em­pleos de institutriz. El último duró un año, hasta que... -se detuvo de repente-. Bueno, ya conoces el resto.

-¿Qué haces cuando no trabajas, en tu tiempo libre?

-Leo, pinto un poco... nada que te pueda intere­sar. Te lo aseguro -mantenía una expresión fría que Darien no podía penetrar.

-Eres muy obstinada -dijo él con suavidad-. Sabes lo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Tienes novio?

-No -respondió ella, sin modulaciones en la voz. "¡El inevitable interrogatorio de todos los hom­bres machistas y presuntuosos!", pensó.

-¿Y en el pasado? ¿Quién fue el hombre que te volvió tan... agresiva?

-No soy agresiva.

Serenity se defendió, apartándose de él con violencia. Fue un error. La suavidad de su muslo rozó la dureza de los músculos de Darien, provocando un contacto abrasador. Él advirtió su reacción y durante unos se­gundos apretó los labios.

-Siempre me sorprendió la expresión inglesa "sa­carle sangre a una piedra", pero ahora la entiendo - comentó secamente-. Eres una mujer muy hermosa y, desde luego, eres consciente de ello.

La joven se dijo que, en ese instante, él estaba ini­ciando la técnica de la seducción. ¡Incluso un tigre parecía un gatito en comparación con ese hombre al ace­cho de su presa!

-Por favor, no...

Mientras ella suplicaba, él bajó la cabeza para re­clamar sus labios entreabiertos. La joven se estreme­ció ante su propia ansiedad, que la impulsaba a satis­facer el hambre de Darien.

-No -repitió, apartándose con un gesto de de­sesperación y acurrucándose contra el sofá.

-¿Por qué tan arisca? -le preguntó con voz ron­ca, acariciándole el cabello despeinado-. ¿No te gusto, pequeña?

-No, nada -apenas entendía lo que decía, pues el pánico la dominaba. Tenía miedo, un miedo angus­tioso, no tanto de sus besos, sino de la respuesta de su propio cuerpo.

-Creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad -mur­muró Darien tratando de acariciarla otra vez.

-No, no me toques, me das asco.

Un instante después Darien se llevó la mano a la ci­catriz y ella se quedó paralizada.

-Perdóname -se disculpó con un amargo sarcas­mo; luego se irguió, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala sin volverse para mirarla.

-Oh, no...

En su desesperación Serenity susurró la queja en la habitación vacía. Se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia ade­lante, invadida por la agonía de la culpa. ¡Darien había pensado que ella se refería a su cuello marcado, ¡que lo consideraba repulsivo! Recordó la dolorosa sorpresa que se pintó en sus ojos azules, como si hubiera reci­bido una bofetada. También recordó que en Inglaterra ella le había asegurado que la cicatriz no la molestaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Qué lío, que lío tan irremediable! Cada día ese trabajo se estaba volviendo más compli­cado. ¿Por qué no la dejaba él en paz? La había con­tratado para cuidar a Miguel. Sólo para eso.

De madrugada, una mano pequeña la sacudió con urgencia, despertándola.

-Serenity, por favor, Serenity, Serenity -imploraba Miguel con voz llorosa.

Al encender la lámpara, al lado de su cama la rubia se dio cuenta de que eran las dos de la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa? -nada más sentarse, el niño se echó en sus brazos, rompiendo en sollozos casi histéricos-. ¿Miguel? -lo abrazó mientras se despabilaba-. ¿De qué tienes miedo, cariño? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Él se irguió para mirarla a la cara con algo similar al desprecio, y en ese instante se pareció mucho a su tío, pues imitó su misma expresión arrogante.

-Un Chiba jamás lloraría por una pesadilla, Serenity -repuso, secándose las lágrimas con una mano sucia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantado a estas horas de la noche? -inquirió ella, contemplando asombrada su pijama lleno de manchas.

-Se trata de Tabasco -la voz del niño se quebró y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿De tu yegua? ¿Ya ha nacido el potrillo?

-No puede tenerlo. Lo ha intentado toda la noche. Gran Darien estuvo ayudándola, por eso adiviné que algo andaba mal. Bajé a las cuadras, porque no podía dormir, pero gran Darien no me dejó quedarme allí. Dijo que vendría a avisarme cuando todo hubiera aca­bado, pero hace días me prometió que yo vería nacer al potrillo. Me lo prometió, Serenity.

La joven reflexionó con rapidez. A Darien le preo­cupaba que algo grave ocurriera y, sabiendo lo encariñado que estaba Miguel con la yegua no le había per­mitido presenciar el sufrimiento del animal.

-No te preocupes muchachito -buscó en su mente la manera de consolarlo-. Tu tío quiere a Ta­basco casi tanto como tú. Cuidará bien de ella: confía en él -le secó una lágrima con ternura-. Darien sabe qué es lo mejor para todos.

-Los adultos no siempre saben qué es lo mejor - refunfuñó él lloroso-. Mi mamá ya no quería a mi papá. Eso no era lo mejor, ¿verdad? -se alejó de ella mientras hablaba.

La joven lo observó, precavida, dándose cuenta de que al angustiarse tanto por la yegua, el niño había bajado las barreras que lo protegían. Nunca antes ha­bía mencionado a sus padres delante de ella.

-Estoy segura de que tu madre amaba mucho a tu papá -dijo con ternura-. Algunas veces las personasn dicen cosas que no son ciertas porque se enfadan, pero las olvidan al día siguiente. Los adultos pueden ser tan tontos como los niños, Miguel, incluso los padres.

-Mi mamá ya no amaba a mi papá -replicó con obstinación y estalló en sollozos. Su cuerpecillo se sa­cudía como si se fuera a romper y Serenity necesitó cierto tiempo para tranquilizarlo sin hablar, acariciándole la frente con movimientos rítmicos y lentos-.

-¿Puedo decirte algo. Serenity?

Ella lo miró con ternura y asintió.

-Desde luego, lo que quieras.

-¿Me prometes que no se lo contarás a gran Darien?

-No puedo prometértelo. Miguel -lo acomodó en su regazo--. Tu tío te quiere y se encarga de educarte. Quizá sea algo que deba saber.

-No lo es -la desafiaba con la voz-. Si se lo cuentas, no me dará el potrillo de Tabasco.

-Tu tío quiere dártelo -aseguró ella, mirando de cerca su carita pálida.

El niño sacudió la cabeza, contemplando a su insti­tutriz con tristeza.

-No me lo merezco, Serenity.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y luego murmuró contra su cabello:

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? Porque algo sucede, ¿ver­dad?

Miguel abrió la boca y luego la cerró, retorciéndose como si sintiera dolor, con el rostro desgarrado por una emoción demasiado intensa para sus escasos años.

-¿No me odiarás si te lo digo?

-Te prometo que no -respondió la joven sin titu­bear-. No importa lo que me confíes: te prometo que seguiré siendo tu amiga.

-¿Y no te irás? -preguntó en un tono más urgen­te-. Por favor, Serenity, ¿no te irás? ¿Te quedarás con­migo? Quédate hasta que los dos nos vayamos a In­glaterra.

La chica no pudo resistirse a su tono de súplica -Sí, te lo prometo. Ahora dímelo, cariño, anda.

-Cuando mis padres murieron... -titubeó, entor­nando los ojos.

-¿Sí? -ella lo alentó con suavidad.

-Mi mamá iba a llevarme muy lejos de aquí, lejos de papá y del rancho.

-¿En serio? -Serenity se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba convencido de sus afirmaciones y de que algo más provocaba el dolor que se reflejaba en sus gran­des ojos. Esperó en silencio, para no forzar las confidencias.

-La noche anterior me pidió que fuera valiente porque no iba a volver al rancho en mucho tiempo. Yo no quería irme, Serenity...

-Desde luego que no -ella lo consoló-. Aquí naciste y es natural que te guste este lugar, cariño.

-Así que recé -sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro de la joven ni un momento, ni siquiera parpadeaba-. Recé para que pudiera quedarme aquí, con Tabasco y con todos los caballos, para que nunca tuviera que irme.

-¿Y? -Serenity le apretó las manitas con fuerza.

-Y al día siguiente ocurrió ese accidente y mis papás murieron y ya no tuve que irme -el horror se reflejó en los ojos del pequeño-. No debí rezar, ¿ver­dad, Serenity?

-Miguel -la joven lo estrechó entre sus brazos, mirándolo con inmensa ternura-, el accidente no tie­ne nada que ver con tus oraciones ¿entiendes? Confí­as en mí, ¿no? -al ver que el niño asentía lentamente, continuó-: Entonces, créeme cuando te aseguro que tus plegarias no provocaron ese accidente.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, abrazados, durante largos minutos. Y en ese lapso un intenso amor por el niño nació en el alma de Serenity.

-Ahora trata de dormir, cariño… quéda­te en mi cama, si quieres. Y luego yo iré a averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado con Tabasco, ¿de acuerdo?

Miguel asintió de nuevo, exhausto de tanto llorar.

Serenity se quedó con él hasta que lo vio sumirse en un sueño inquieto. Después se puso la bata y las zapatillas y salió en silencio de la habitación. Bajó a las cuadras y entreabrió una de las grandes puertas.

Lo primero que oyó fueron los gemidos de la yegua y la voz paciente y consoladora de un hombre.

-¿Darien? -apenas podía ver en la penumbra y tropezó con algo en el pasillo central. Trastabilló hasta llegar al enorme pesebre donde se alojaba Tabasco desde hacía unos días, preparándose para dar a luz-. ¿Darien? ¿Estás ahí?

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido y acércate. No te mue­vas bruscamente. habla en voz baja -la instruyó él.

Ella obedeció y avanzó de puntillas hasta descubrir a Darien en un rincón, acariciando rítmicamente la cabeza de Tabasco, mientras el animal se estremecía apoyándose en sus patas temblorosas.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Resultaba obvio que la yegua tenía problemas, pero Darien negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de la yegua.

-Les he ordenado a todos que se fueran. Molesta­ban a la yegua con su pánico y nerviosismo. Esta dama, una pura sangre, puede leer la mente de las per­sonas. Así que debemos tratarla con cariño y respeto ¿verdad, preciosa?

No le había preguntado por qué estaba ella ahí y Serenity supuso que toda su energía y atención estaban centrados en el bello animal en apuros. Era como si la situación que habían sostenido unas horas antes jamás hubiera tenido lugar.

Cuando los ojos de la joven se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que Darien se había quitado la camisa y de que su torso desnudo brillaba por el su­dor. Ella admiró su pecho musculoso y sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que la visión del cuerpo de un hombre la afectara de esa manera y agradeció que él no lo notara. Parecía una magnífica estatua de bronce que hubiera cobrado vida en la penumbra; su virilidad, esa fuerza potente y viva, la hacía temblar, a pesar de que se despreciaba por ello.

-Ponte al otro lado, pero despacio, muy despacio -sugirió él en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a Tabasco-. Háblale. Serenity, tranquilízala, cálmala. ¿Entiendes?

La joven obedeció y después de unos momentos él se le acercó, con el brazo derecho cubierto de sangre y mucosa.

-El potrillo todavía vive -le informó-, pero tendré que ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que vive? -susurró ella y él la dejó deslumbrada con una de sus escasas y radiantes sonrisas.

-Me ha lamido la mano.

-¿Te ha lamido la mano?

Por un instante la alegría inundó el rostro de Darien.

-Sí.

-¿No deberías llamar a un veterinario? -en ese instante ella estaba tan comprometida como él en la lucha de la yegua.

-Calma, Serenity, o Tabasco detectará el miedo en tu voz -la miró fijamente-. He estudiado veterinaria; por lo tanto, Tabasco está en buenas manos.

Durante las horas siguientes la joven descubrió que Darien tenía razón. Nunca olvidaría la batalla por salvar al potrillo; cuando al fin nació, ella habría jura­do que Tabasco se volvió para agradecerle a su amo la ayuda que le había prestado, con sus grandes ojos me­lancólicos. El animalito que Darien recibió en sus fuer­tes brazos era enorme. Al cabo de unos instantes la madre olvidó su agonía y empezó a lamerlo con una devoción total.

-Por un momento creí que perderíamos a los dos –comentó Darien, sintiéndose de pronto, exhausto-. La muerte de Tabasco hubiera destrozado a Miguel. Ahora llama a los peones para que atiendan a la yegua y al potrillo. Ya he dejado dormir a esos inútiles de­masiado tiempo -de repente volvió a convertirse en el dominante patrón que era, abandonando la ternura con que había tratado a la yegua unos momentos an­tes.

Al volver después de llamar por teléfono en la pe­queña oficina de la cuadra, Serenity advirtió que Darien se había puesto la hermosa camisa de seda que había usado durante la cena. Estaba manchada de sangre, es­tropeada definitivamente, pensó desconsolada.

-¿Miguel te envió para que averiguaras qué era lo que sucedía? -la miró de una manera extraña, mien­tras esperaba a los peones-. Tuve que mandarlo a la cama pues el desenlace pudo haber sido muy diferen­te.

Un hilillo de sangre le corría por la mejilla, pero nada le pareció más atractivo a Serenity. La ternura y comprensión que había mostrado por aquel animal aterrado la habían conmovido tanto que apenas podía reconocer sus propios sentimientos hacia él. No le agradaba esa confusión; al contrario, la asustaba.

-Más bien se lo sugerí yo -titubeó-. Te contaré el resto mañana, si así lo prefieres.

-No, quiero saberlo ahora. ¿Me amenazarás con to­mar el primer avión que salga para Inglaterra o dudarás de mis motivos para negarme a que Miguel presenciara el parto? -de pronto suspiró de impaciencia-. Y, por favor, deja de mirarme como si fuera a comerte viva, pe­queña... porque provocas que desee hacerlo.

La chica se sonrojó al máximo y luego palideció cuando Darien le acarició rápidamente una mejilla, casi en broma.

-Estás a salvo, Serenity. Me aclaraste tus sentimien­tos y te entendí.

Ella iba a replicar cuando las puertas de la cuadra se abrieron de par en par y varios peones entraron, deteniéndose de pronto al verla allí junto al patrón. Darien les dio órdenes en español y luego la tomó del bra­zo para sacarla al aire fresco del amanecer.

Caminaron hacia la hacienda en silencio y se detu­vieron en la terraza.

-Espérame aquí -le indicó un sofá para que se sentara-. Traeré café para que me digas lo que tengas que decirme.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con el café y se sentó frente a ella después de entregarle una taza. La brisa perfumada del amanecer prestaba intimidad a esa escena.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Darien después de beber un un buen trago de café.

-Se trata de Miguel. Ahora duerme en mi cama. Estaba muy nervioso a causa de Tabasco.

-Ya te he explicado el problema -señaló él con un gesto irritado-. No era posible que se quedara en la cuadra.

-No, no me refiero a eso -no sabía por dónde empezar-. Creo que se ha estado castigando de ma­nera inconsciente, o haciendo que tú lo castigaras por sus travesuras, porque se siente culpable de vivir aquí… de amar este rancho, a los caballos y... a ti -no pudo ocultar la censura que impregnaba su voz y él entornó los ojos.

-No comprendo. Por favor, explícate.

Ella le relató palabra por palabra la conversación que había mantenido con Miguel, mientras una serie de expresiones se sucedían en el rostro de Darien mientras la escuchaba. Al terminar, él guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de maldecir.

-Debí imaginarlo -se levantó con tanta violen­cia que la silla se estrelló contra el suelo de la terra­za-. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido, tan ciego? -ha­bía un salvaje autodesprecio en sus pupilas azules-. Su carácter cambió muchísimo después del acciden­te... a través de la confusión, del mal comportamien­to, debí adivinar que gritaba pidiéndome ayuda.

-Quizá estabas demasiado cerca para captar la perspectiva del dilema –opinó Serenity, sin alterarse-. También tratabas de aceptar tu propia pérdida. Cuidar a Miguel y administrar los dos ranchos. Pero el niño sufría, Darien, sufría mucho -su corazón se conmovió por ese pensamiento.

-¿Insinúas que fue culpa mía? Pues tienes razón, Serenity -admitió él, apartándose el cabello de la frente-. Cometí un grave error y un niño inocente pagó las consecuencias. ¡Dios! -apretó el puño con rabia impotente y golpeó la pared de la casa.

Serenity abrió la boca para replicar justo en el mo­mento en que Miguel salía de la mansión a toda prisa, para abrazar a su tío.

-Han muerto, ¿verdad? -preguntó con voz agu­da por el pánico-. Tabasco y su potrillo han muer­to...

Darien clavó la mirada en las pupilas serenas de Serenity, por encima de la cabeza de su sobrino. La joven se puso de pie con prontitud, para dejarlos a solas. Ese era el momento propicio para sacar a la luz las sombras del pasado.

Se dirigió a su habitación, escuchando la voz tran­quila de Darien, y evocó la escena que había presencia­do en las cuadras. Ese hombre inflexible podía con­vertirse en la ternura personificada, para identificarse con un niño y un animal que sufrían.

Se dijo que debía irse de ese rancho a la mayor brevedad posible. Al deslizarse entre las sábanas, ese pensamiento la asaltó con urgencia, y no se atrevió a analizar el motivo de tal conclusión. Simplemente sabía, con indiscutible claridad, que no podía, no debía quedarse en México.

Esa tierra indómita, rica y hermosa, con sus vio­lentos contrastes y sus habitantes apasionados, la atra­ía, la atrapaba en sus redes... Y de repente sintió que sus dudas aumentaban con los demonios del miedo y pensó que la red podría convertirse, con suma facili­dad, en una soga alrededor de su cuello.

Nesecitaba con urgencia alejarse de ese hombre que la desconcertaba tanto, además dejaría de leer novelas romanticas que en nada ayudaban a su cuerpo a mantener algún tipo de autocontrol.

Si, definitivamente eso haría.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí un nuevo capitulo, como siempre muchas gracias..y ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo chap así que espero no demorar, gracias por leer y más comentar, me da mucha alegría que la historia les guste, besos a todas y nos seguimos viendo...

bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-¡Serenity! Por favor. Serenity, debes ir a verlo. ¡Es pre­cioso!

La voz excitada de Miguel despertó a la joven. Ella consultó el reloj, alarmada. ¡Las once de la maña­na! Abrió los ojos, incrédula, diciéndose que no podía haber dormido tanto.

-Ya casi es la hora de la comida -la informó el niño-; pero antes quiero enseñarte a Rayo. ¿Me acompañas?

-Dame unos minutos para prepararme -Serenity le sonrió y su pupilo asintió, saliendo del cuarto.

Pasaron la siguiente hora rindiendo homenaje al potrillo de pelo aterciopelado. Mientras escuchaba los comentarios entusiastas del pequeño, Serenity se dio cuenta de que no podría anunciarle que se marchaba, justamente cuando acababan de desaparecer los fantas­mas que lo atormentaban. Tendría que permanecer allí un poco más, por lo menos hasta establecer una rutina segura, que le proporcionara confianza al niño.

Comieron solos, pues Lita les informó que Darien había ido a la casa de Miguel a resolver algunos problemas. Desde la muerte de su hermano, él mantenía algunos peones en el otro rancho, para que se encarga­ran de cosechar trigo y caña de azúcar y conservar limpio el lugar. Miguel no demostraba ningún interés por su propiedad. Todo su amor y su afecto eran para aquella antigua mansión a la que siempre se refería como mi casa... su hogar.

Al anochecer, después de tomar un largo baño, Serenity acostó al niño. Lo estaba arropando cuando vio a Darien apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás, Miguel? -preguntó él.

-Muy bien, gran Darien -contestó el niño-. Hoy estuve ayudando a alimentar a los caballos y Zafiro me permitió cepillar a Tolteca. Dijo que mi trabajo era tan bueno como el de los peones -le informó, orgu­lloso.

-No lo dudo -Darien se acercó a la cama esbo­zando una de sus escasas y radiantes sonrisas-. ¿Y tu institutriz? ¿Cómo se ha portado hoy?

Serenity retrocedió un paso, dejando que la melena ru­bia ocultara su rostro ruborizado.

-Bien, ¿verdad, Serenity? -inquirió el niño y ella asintió.

-¿Ya le has dado las gracias por haberme ayuda­do a salvar a Tabasco y al potrillo?

-No, todavía no -Miguel se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello-. Lo siento, Serenity. Por favor, discúlpame -le tocó el brazo-. Gran Darien me dijo que no hu­biera podido salvarlos sin ti.

-Creo que exagera un poco –replicó Serenity be­sándole la frente y volviendo a arroparlo-. Yo no hice nada realmente. Tu tío se encargó de todo.

-Creo que suspenderemos por el momento esta dinámica de halagos mutuos -bromeó Darien-. Le debes un favor a Serenity, Miguel, ¿entiendes? -observó cómo el niño asentía con expresión solemne-. ¿Y Rayo? ¿Está bien?

Esa fue la palabra mágica que desató un torrente de palabras entusiastas. La joven los dejó a solas con rapidez.

"Debes tranquilizarte", se dijo Serenity poco después, contemplándose en el espejo. Tenía la piel sonrojada y los ojos brillantes; sus labios se entreabrían esperando la caricia de un beso. Intentó sobreponerse, preparán­dose para bajar a cenar. Ya era más que suficiente. De­bía liberar a Miguel de sus fantasías, no dedicarse a in­ventar otras.

-Hoy tomaremos champán -anunció Darien cuando ambos se sentaron ante la mesa.

-¿Champán? -repitió ella con un tono agudo que la irritó. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nue­vo-. ¿Qué celebramos?

-Tenemos mucho que celebrar -señaló él-. ¿No crees?

-¿Tenemos? –"por el amor del cielo, contróla­te", se ordenó. "Pareces un eco".

-¿No has visto el cambio de Miguel? Me da la im­presión de que se le ha quitado un peso de encima - señaló él y ella asintió, despacio-. Y todo gracias a ti, Serenity. No puedo expresarte mi agradecimiento -alzó la copa para brindar-. Cometí una grave injusti­cia con mi sobrino, pero de eso hablaré contigo más tarde. Por el momento, saborearemos este champán y la cena.

-De acuerdo -aceptó ella, pero no fue capaz de perdonarle de inmediato la indiferencia con que había tratado a Miguel durante tantos meses-. Todos los ni­ños deben vivir felices, libres de problemas, y tu sobrino te idolatra porque salvaste a su yegua y al potrillo -de alguna manera no podía admitir el agradecimien­to que Darien le demostraba.

-Cierto, pero tú me ayudaste -afirmó él.

-No hice nada -ella se defendió, para dar por terminada esa conversación.

-Serenity... Serenity... -sacudió lentamente la cabe­za-. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar mi apre­cio? ¿Te repugna esta pequeña intimidad?

La joven pensó que debía replicar con un comenta­rio ligero para aliviar la tensión del momento_; _pero su mente se negaba a funcionar.

-¡Eres tan pequeña físicamente y, sin embargo, posees tanto orgullo! -la acariciaba con la voz y ella no hubiera podido moverse ni siquiera para salvar su vida-. ¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva?

-No soy pequeña -objetó ella, ignorando el res­to de sus palabras-. Tú eres demasiado alto – "y frío y duro", añadió para sí.

-Ah, ¿demasiado alto? -repitió él con tono bur­lón.

Serenity se dijo que para él todo aquello era un juego. Una divertida distracción. Ella había terminado por conquistar su interés porque se había atrevido a desa­fiar su autoridad y Darien no descansaría hasta reducir­la al nivel de los demás... hasta que le tuviera pánico y lo sirviera con humildad.

-Eso creo -contestó ella, levantando la vista. No olvidaría las lecciones que había aprendido durante su vida. No cedería ni un ápice, ni se mostraría débil. Porque sabía que Darien se aprovecharía de esa flaque­za. Nunca permitiría que ese hombre la dominara, conservaría su autodeterminación, sobreponiéndose a la atracción física que sentía por él.

-Entonces, tal vez sea así -aceptó él con suavi­dad.

Serenity terminó su copa de champán, sorprendida de su propio éxito. Había ganado aquella batalla sin dis­parar un solo tiro.

-Parece que he descubierto una bebida que te gusta. Tomaremos champán todas las noches, ¿sí?

-Tenía sed -respondió ella, rebelde.

-Desde luego -Darien asintió de nuevo.

La entrada de Lita para llevarse los platos y ser­vir el café interrumpió su conversación. De alguna manera había cambiado la relación que sostenían y a la chica no le gustaba el giro que había tomado.

-Me encantaría que paseáramos un rato, bonita -propuso Darien al terminar su café-. Hay ciertos detalles que debo explicarte para que comprendas me­jor a Miguel.

-¿Bonita? Te agradecería que no me llamaras así -le dijo irritada, poniéndose de pie y dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

-Discúlpame, Serenity -le pidió él con voz suave.

¿Por qué insistía ella en molestarlo?, se preguntó la rubia. Miguel la necesitaba y Darien era capaz de enviarla de vuelta a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se estaba comportando con una rudeza poco habitual, que le disgustaba a ella misma tanto como a Darien.

-Me estoy comportando muy mal. Lo siento, no me he recuperado del cansancio de la noche de ayer -murmuró.

-Necesitarás algo para protegerte del aire fresco -opinó él- aceptando la disculpa de la chica con un breve asentimiento.

La esperó en la terraza, saboreando otra copa de champán. La joven volvió de su dormitorio con un suéter de lana, aunque no deseaba acompañarlo en su paseo.

-¿Lista?

Ella asintió en silencio y ambos se dirigieron al jardín, a paso lento.

-Mi abuelo diseñó todo esto -le informó Darien refiriéndose a los prados, las flores y una hermosa fuentecilla-. Costó más trabajo crear el jardín que la hacienda.

-Pero resultó magnífico -repuso la joven, aspi­rando el perfume del jazmín y los limoneros.

-Mi abuelo estaba decidido a tener un jardín se­mejante al que recordaba de su casa en España, por lo tanto, todo debía ser de la mejor calidad. Era un hom­bre orgulloso y frío; no creo que alguna vez se detuviera a pensar en los deseos de mi abuela.

-¡Ah! -exclamó ella, pensativa. Por un momento pensó en la semejanza existente entre nieto y abuelo.

-Era muy cruel, además. Por fortuna mi padre no heredó su insensibilidad, sólo su gran amor por los caballos, lo cual propició que se convirtiera en un hábil negociante y en un padre excelente. ¿Tú crees que yo he llegado a copiar la personalidad de mi abuelo? - preguntó, acorralándola.

-No sé... no te conozco -repuso ella, encogién­dose de hombros.

-Cierto -convino él sin irritarse-. He intentas que esa posibilidad nunca se realice, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te sucede, Serenity? ¿Esto te molesta? -se tocó la cicatriz con rapidez-. Yo no le doy tanta importancia, pero tu actitud me induce a pensar lo contrario -se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla, obligándola a detenerse-. No te entiendo, Serenity. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan orgulloso ser tan tímido a la vez?

Ella comprendió que iba a besarla, pero aun así no se movió. Cuando sus labios rozaron levemente los de ella, se estremeció indefensa.

-¿Quién te asustó, Serenity? ¿Qué sucedió en tu vida que te hace encogerte cada vez que me acerco a ti?

-Por favor... no puedo. No sucedió nada... nada -retrocedió un paso, inclinando la cabeza, de manera que la melena rubia le ocultó su cara. Oyó que él aspi­raba profundamente y sólo el ruido de la fuente rom­pió el silencio-. Dijiste que querías hablar de Miguel -le recordó al fin-, que necesitabas explicarme ciertas cosas... por eso hemos salido a pasear -perci­bió el tono de miedo que se filtraba en su propia voz y cerró los ojos por un segundo para borrar esa humilla­ción. Pensó que él debía de considerarla una tonta, una tonta de remate.

-Ah, sí... Miguel -continuaron con su paseo, despacio-. Por favor, guarda estas confidencias con sumo cuidado, Serenity -le pidió él con calma, sin rastro alguno de la pasión que lo había invadido hacía unos momentos.

Ella lo observó, confundida. Había esperado que él se aprovechara de su ventaja; la había tenido a su merced, temblando, y en lugar de someterla, le permitía recobrarse. Decidió que eso no concordaba con la imagen que ella tenía de él. Pero el tigre actuaba con astucia. Esperaba que su víctima cayera en sus garras sin mostrar la menor impaciencia.

-Por desgracia -empezó a explicar él-. Kakyu nunca se adaptó a este país. Conoció a mi hermano cuando Yaten fue de vacaciones a Japon. Él se enamoró a primera vista y, aunque tuvo trato con otras mujeres, sólo ella lo cautivó -por su tono de voz, seco y despectivo, resultaba evidente que no entendía la razón de esa actitud-. Kakyu admiraba el físico de mi hermano y apreciaba su fortuna, así que se casaron rápidamente, en contra de todos nuestros consejos y opiniones. El pobre tuvo mucho tiempo para arrepentirse de su decisión -su voz profunda se llenó de odio-. Su mujer era una cualquiera y le hizo vivir un infierno. Se entregaba a los hombres sin discrimina­ción... incluso a los peones...

Se interrumpió de pronto y a la joven le agradó es­tar un paso atrás y no poder verle la cara.

-La vergüenza rompió el corazón de mi padre. Murió tres años después de que Yaten trajera a esta mujer a su casa. En ese momento, yo decidí enviarla de regreso a su país... En realidad se interesaba muy poco por Miguel. Cuando vivía una aventura, se olvi­daba de su hijo durante semanas, y el día que termina­ba su romance, se dedicaba a consentirlo sin límite ni medida. Yo dispuse que... -le indicó un banco de madera al lado del sendero-. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Ella asintió sin hablar y él continuó, con expresión hosca.

-Mi hermano no quería que su esposa se fuera -agregó, con un matiz de incredulidad en la voz-. Pensaba que si ella tenía su propio hogar aprendería a comportarse como madre y esposa. Yo quería a mi hermano -se inclinó hacia adelante, contemplando el jardín y las rosas que perfumaban el aire-, pero Yaten era débil, y esa mujer lo destruyó. Les construí una casa que casi nunca utilizaban... Kakyu lo trataba mal, no lo respetaba y, al final, incluso yo mismo acepté que Yaten no merecía ningún respeto -hizo una pausa y continuó-: Yo estaba en la casa de mi hermano el día del accidente, tratando un negocio de grandes proporciones. Uno de los peones nos informó que había visto a Kakyu metiendo algunas maletas en el maletero del coche y a Miguel llorando histérico en el asiento trasero. Ella pensaba irse sin decir ni media palabra -su mirada se endureció al recordar.

-…Cuando Yaten se le enfrentó, Kakyu le informó que se marchaba a Londres. Allí la esperaba un hom­bre -hizo un gesto de asco-. Ocurrió la escena ine­vitable y, en el instante en que Kakyu encendió el mo­tor, Yaten saltó dentro del coche. Ella conducía como una loca, sin ningún control. El resto ya lo sabes -encogió los hombros lentamente-. Nunca podré averiguar qué se dijeron durante esos minutos antes del accidente; afortunadamente, esas palabras debie­ron de borrarse de la mente de Miguel.

-Te agradezco que hayas confiado en mí; tu rela­to me ayudará a entender al niño –musitó Serenity, ten­sa, comprendiendo que esa confesión debía de aver­gonzarlo mucho, por una cuestión de orgullo familiar.

-Me alegro de que Miguel se parezca a Yaten, pero reconozco que lo he estado observando esperan­do que la mala sangre de su madre salga a flote. Su comportamiento impertinente fue la confirmación que tanto temía. No traté de entenderlo, ni de ayudarlo; sólo aumenté su confusión.

Serenity no se atrevió a ofrecerle un falso consuelo.

-Miguel no tiene por qué heredar el carácter de su madre. Tú mismo dijiste que tu padre no se parecía a tu abuelo -le recordó indignada.

-Pero mi abuela no tenía la tez pálida ni el cabe­llo rojizo dorado, y los hombres no la acosaban.

Esas palabras la humillaron como si hubiera recibido una bofetada y la reacción debió de pintarse en sus ojos, porque la expresión de Darien cambió de in­mediato e intentó tocarla.

-No me interpretes mal. Serenity. No me refería a...

-No importa -se levantó para escapar del con­tacto de su mano, añadiendo luego con voz fría- Tu opinión sobre las mujeres no me afecta ni para bien ni para mal. He venido a cumplir con un trabajo y te ase­guro que me esforzaré todo lo posible, por el bien de Miguel.

-Ya te quiere mucho -comentó él.

-Los niños saben apreciar fácilmente cuándo al­guien les ama con sinceridad y cuándo no.

No lo dijo para censurarlo, pero él lo interpretó de esa forma y su expresión se ensombreció. "Bien", pensó Serenity con osadía. "al que le quede el sombre­ro... que se lo ponga".

Regresaron a la casa en silencio. Serenity se dijo que él no debía sospechar que sus palabras la habían impactado tanto que todavía seguían quemándole el ce­rebro. Sin que ella entendiera la razón. Ese hombre no le gustaba, de hecho lo despreciaba y detestaba: así que, ¿qué importaba lo que opinara sobre mujeres como ella? "Tez pálida y cabello rojizo dorado", recordó, levantando la barbilla. ¡De ninguna manera se disculparía por su fí­sico!

-Necesito revisar a Tabasco y al potrillo antes de acostarme. ¿Quieres volver a ver a Rayo? -preguntó él, sin expresión en la voz.

-Sí -respondió ella con igual indiferencia-. Es un animal precioso.

La cuadra estaba iluminada por una luz tenue y la mayoría de los caballos dormían. Uno o dos abrieron sus hermosos ojos oscuros, tratando de olisquear a su amo cuando pasó frente a los pesebres. El potrillo de Tabasco estaba mamando, apretándose contra el flan­co de su madre, y el penetrante olor a paja fresca llegó hasta la nariz de Serenity, que contemplaba encantada la escena.

-No puedo pensar en una escena más conmove­dora, excepto, quizá, en una mujer dando de mamar a su bebé -comentó Darien en voz baja, casi ausente. Luego le tomó la mano, distraído, y la colocó sobre su brazo-. Vamos; es tarde y estás cansada.

Por un momento Serenity pensó en retirar la mano, pero ese contacto los acercaba y, al empezar a cami­nar, fue demasiado consciente del cuerpo de su com­pañero, en medio de la penumbra.

-Te mostraste tierno y compasivo con Tabasco anoche –susurró Serenity. Contempló sus facciones viri­les a la luz de la luna y se preguntó cómo podía desa­gradarle tanto ese hombre y, al mismo tiempo, sentir por él una atracción tan fuerte-. La pobre yegua esta­ba asustada -añadió.

-Y tú la comprendiste y la animaste –repuso Darien, bajando la cabeza para concentrarse en los pasos de la chica.

-Sí, la comprendí. Todos hemos sentido miedo algunas veces, ¿no? Quizá por razones diferentes, pero el sentimiento es el mismo -mantenía la voz calmada y firme. Pensó que quizás el dueño del impe­rio de los Chibas jamás había sentido miedo en toda su vida y, después de todo, no se semejaba a otros morta­les...

-¿Me consideras incapaz de ese sentimiento?

Su aguda percepción la sacaba de quicio. Él pare­cía leerle la mente como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Yo no he dicho eso -replicó estremecida.

-Cierto, no lo has dicho -se detuvo para mirarla, poniéndole las tibias manos sobre los hombros-. Pero lo has pensado -le acarició el cabello y retroce­dió un paso-. Eres un misterio, pequeña.

Reanudaron la marcha, a un paso más lento.

-He sentido miedo -admitió Darien en un mur­mullo, mirando hacia adelante, hacia la casa ilumina­da-. El corazón se te acelera y bombea adrenalina de lo cual me alegro. Si no hubiera sido por la hormo­na que segregó valentía en mis venas, jamás hubiera sacado a Miguel a tiempo de entre esos hierros retorci­dos.

La joven lo miró. Había un mundo de tristeza en su expresión, y de alguna manera, ese dolor la hizo sufrir.

-Por desgracia no pude salvar a mi hermano, pero quizá él no habría querido vivir sin su Kakyu – Darien la observó y añadió-: Hay un tiempo para na­cer y un tiempo para morir. Acaso su tiempo para mo­rir le había llegado. ¿Quién puede saberlo?

-¿Realmente crees eso? -preguntó ella y dio un respingo cuando él se volvió para contemplarla de frente.

-No, no lo creo: sin embargo, ¿qué sugieres que haga, mi pequeña rosa inglesa? ¿Llorar y gemir mien­tras me desgarro las vestiduras? No me queda tiempo para esas lamentaciones. Debo encargarme de dos ranchos y administrar otros negocios. Un niño depende de mí para alcanzar cierta estabilidad en su vida. Su madre era una ramera que contaminaba el aire que respiraba y su padre... -se detuvo-. Su padre era un hombre débil, sin sangre en las venas. ¿Admiras a los hombres sin orgullo, Serenity, que besan los pies de una mujer?

-No... -ella retrocedió un paso, pero él la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí.

-No obstante, cada vez que me miras con esos ojos azules, hay asco en tus pupilas.

Ella trató de liberarse de sus brazos con violencia.

-Me haces daño -le dijo con frialdad-. Por fa­vor, Darien...

-¿Por favor...? ¿Por favor? -se burló-. ¿Qué es lo que suplicas, Serenity? ¿Esto?

Sus labios capturaron los de la chica en un beso apasionado. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándola a afe­rrarse a sus hombros para conservar el equilibrio. Por un momento, Serenity se quedó tan sorprendida que no luchó por apartarse: después se retorció, intentando volver la cabeza. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no consi­guió aflojar ni un poco las manos que la aprisionaban. De hecho, cuanto más se retorcía, más la apretaba él. Le pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca mientras se­guía besándola.

Cuando la obligó a entreabrir los labios, provocó que el pánico corriera por las venas de la chica: pero al empezar a ceder no pudo negar que unas llamas de excitación y deseo se deslizaban por su espalda.

Sintió que su vida ya no le pertenecía. Suspiró de­sesperada, mientras un placer sin límites la ahogaba y el beso se convertía en una caricia seductora, provoca­tiva... Incluso en su inocencia, reconocía la experien­cia y la habilidad de ese hombre para despertar la sen­sualidad de una mujer, pero de alguna manera no pudo reunir la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse.

Los labios de Darien empezaron a trazar un sendero de fuego por el rostro de Serenity, sobre sus párpados ce­rrados, en sus mejillas y hasta en el pulso que latía frenético en su delicado cuello...

La joven escuchó un suave gemido y con horror se dio cuenta de que ella misma lo había exhalado. Aplastada contra él, percibió la evidencia del deseo de su compañero y respondió a aquella llamada tan vieja como el tiempo... en contra de su voluntad.

-Tan pequeña, tan perfecta... -murmuró él con voz ronca, contra sus labios.

Deslizaba las manos por su espalda con caricias ar­dientes de manera que la joven se presionó contra él, absorbiendo las sensaciones que la mareaban, el aro­ma que despedía... Luego la tomó por las caderas, para apretarla contra sus muslos y profundizar el beso.

-Serenity... Serenity... -musitó temblando, antes de apartarla con violencia.

La joven no podía creer que estuviera libre, que la hubiera soltado.

-¿Darien? -susurró cuando él le dio la espalda, rígido.

-Vuelve a casa. Serenity, ahora -le ordenó él con una voz fría que la hirió.

Ella no podía moverse y permaneció allí, igual que una sombra, bajo la luz de la luna.

-Te lo ordeno. Serenity. Vete -insistió él- ¿O quieres que te posea en este mismo momento, en el suelo, como a una mujer de la calle?

Sus palabras la sobresaltaron, rompiendo su movi­lidad. La joven corrió hacia la mansión, trastabillando.

En la seguridad de su habitación se derrumbó so­bre la cama, sollozando con agonía y repitiendo en su cerebro el terrible insulto. Su estima, su orgullo, se ha­bían desmoronado. Darien la consideraba una ramera, igual que a Kakyu, a merced de cualquier hombre a quien se le antojara, con la misma moral que una gata en celo. Gimió y se retorció sobre la cama, buscando alivio para el tormento de su mente. ¿Por qué se había comportado con tanta lujuria, con tanta estupidez?

Pensó que en ese mismo momento él debía de es­tar riéndose de ella a carcajadas. Darien poseía sufi­ciente experiencia como para saber que ella siempre había estado a su disposición. Lo que no sabía era que esa situación se había producido a causa de la ingenui­dad de Serenity, de su total inocencia. Por otra parte, nun­ca había creído que los besos de un hombre pudieran provocar tales sensaciones.

¡Y él ni siquiera la deseaba! Se sentó en la cama, con la mente clara. Se dijo que se merecía eso y más. Pero no iba a huir como un animalito maltratado por su amo. No permitiría que Darien ganara aquella partida. Ella siempre había tenido razón; él había buscado sin cesar la manera de tenerla bajo su control... y aho­ra creía que lo había logrado. Sin embargo...

-No me vencerás. Darien Chiba -musitó Serenity en el silencioso dormitorio-. Me quedaré en la ha­cienda tanto como me plazca y me iré cuando yo quie­ra.

Se quedó mirando la pared, con expresión ausente. Se comportaría como si nada hubiera pasado, y realmente, nada había ocurrido. Alzó la cabeza, decidida. ¿Qué significaban unos cuantos besos, un abrazo apa­sionado? Nada; menos que nada. ¡Uyyy cuánto lo odiaba!

No lo pensó dos veces y prendió su laptop, sólo una persona podría darle las armas necesarias para volver loco de deseo al soberbio Darien Chiba... y dejarlo a su merced.

-Y yo que pensaba abandonarte mi querida Kaoly -sonrió divertida a la página de su escritora favorita-, por culpa de tus pasionales relatos ando con las hormonas alborotadas, pero sólo tú... -apuntó con su dedo el avatar de Kaoly en su página y continuó-: puedes ayudarme a darle su merecido a Darien, en maldad y en lujuria no hay quien te iguale, eres lejos la bruja perversa más lujuriosa... justo lo que necesito.

Y así inmersa, en un provocativa venganza, junto a la bruja que fomentaba sus más románticos sueños complotó la forma más tormentosa de darle por fin su merecido a su altanero jefe.

Y juraba por su orgullo que así sería, con Kaoly de su lado, Darien Chiba no tendría ni la más mínima escapatoria... ni misericordia.

* * *

Si al fin me anime y decidí responder reviews, antes me daba pena, pero ahora encuentro entretenido hacerlo... es un lindo modo de compartir intereses.

Primero deseo darles las gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo y continuan dejando sus lindos reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz!!

Me había tardado en actualizar por los finales de la U y por falta de inspiración, pero afortunadamente la lectura de fics que me dejaron delirante devolvieron a mi musa. Cómo vieron Serenity ha comenzado a idear el modo de darle un buen escarmiento a Darien, habrá que ver si ella resulta ser víctima de si misma por estar bajo la mala influencia de Kaoly...jaja.

A todo esto, es gracias a los maravillosos fic de ella que hice surgir nuevas ideas, aún no tengo el gusto de encontrarla en el msn y felicitarla por lo lindo que escribe, asi que Kaoly si algún día llegas a leer esto: Gracias por fomentar mi divagante imaginación y chicas, si ustedes como yo son locas por los fic de Darien y Sere, no pueden dejar de leerla, sus fic son esa especie de imperdibles que no pueden pasar por alto!!!

Espero pronto actualizar y darles a conocer la singular venganza, nos vemos y nuevamente:

Muchas gracias!

* * *

Mapi: feliz año a ti igual y gracias por leer y animarte a comentar.

Cherrie SA: Y aquí esta nuevamente la actualización, espero te guste y me lo comentes en tu review!

Liebende Lesung: Si ambos creen repelerse mutuamente, pero como viste la atracción entre ellos es ya innegable, esperemos que pronto esta relación amor/odio dé sus frutos!!! y hubo beso!!! así que no te lo debo!!

Jennysol: A ti fue a quién primero leí, amé tu oneshot! y gracias a tus recomendados leí a Kaoly, asi que gracias!!! ya leí tu fic y recién me di cuenta de que actualizaste, asi que pronto llegaran mis reviews, es un fic muy dulce.

Te hice caso y respondí reviews..jaja. adiós y te sigo leyendo!

Anneliese wayne chiba: Ahí viste la desilusión que lo hace tan reacio al amor, fue culpa de su cuñada que barrió el piso con su hermano, esperemos que pronto Sere y sus locuras sané sus heridas. Y no, Darien es un mujeriego sin remedio... hasta que la orgullosa Serenity se cruza en su camino.

Son Hibiki: Si Darien es el productor de las feromonas más sexys que uno pudiese imaginar, por eso su sola presencia nos vuelve locas, pero ya ves como encontró la horma a su zapato!! y lo que se viene es dinamita!!

Daniel: Si, como di a entender en el chap, Sere es inocente y virgen, sólo un poco mal influenciada por los relatos locos de Kaoly... como yo..jaja.

Marta: Gracias por los comentarios!!, espero que la historia te siga gustando y si no, me lo hagas saber en tu comentarios, cuidate mucho y gracias por todo!!

Isa1181: Si sensualidad pura derrochan esos dos cuando estan juntos, veremos pronto las chispas de su encuentro... ya veremos, ya veremos!!

Y no a Sere el no le da asco, al contrario le atrae demasiado y eso la hace mantenerse a raya, pero a lo mejor su venganza la hace bajar tanto las defensas que termina cayendo en su propio juego..jaja.

Acron: Sip el orgullo más completo se encuentra vulnerable frente a un hombre como Darien Chiba, y pese a que Serena alegue que la molesta infinitamente ... ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, los que pelean se aman, nada más a tono para esta parejita..jaja.

Divissima moon: Si el fic ya tomó cuerpo y se desarrollará muy rápido en especial por la relación de amor-odio de Darien y Sere, espero y te siga gustando, sigue comentando!!

XsiempreDarien: Si Darien de mexicanote sexy es la perdición de muchas!!! que bueno que encuentres la historia diferente y te gusté por eso, ojalá te sigan encantando los próximos capitulos que se vienen muy especiales..jiji

Isabel: Que alegría que el fic te gustara, ojalá ese encantamiento se siga manteniendo o sino buscaré la forma de reencantarte!!

Julimoon: Si la historia es linda y se pondrá mejor, nos vemos en el próximo chapter!

yumi kamagatha: Y Sere estuvo a un pelin de entregarse a este papasote, pero los prejuicios de él se lo impidieron, en especial por el gran desconcierto que esta pequeña inglesita le produce. Y Darien te aseguro que tiene más de un as bajo la manga para hacer frente a la venganza de Sere!! besos y y espero tu coment!!

SereYDarien: Ya no demoraré más tengo varios chap escritos para no volver a demorar, asi que espero y eso te haga feliz, tanto como a mí!!

Amsz88Chiba: No, si Sere no lo quiere...yo corro por él..jiji- Si ya se vió, Darien es un amor de persona, sólo que malas vivencias lo han hecho ocultar esa dulzura, que esperemos pronto Sere logré explorar. Y no, Sere no le tiene asco, sólo se protege de la fuerte atracción que él le produce y se pone a la defensiva..jaja... gracias por comentar!!

Isis janet: Que bueno que el fic te siga gustando y este chapter espero y sea de tu agrado, se agradece el comentario, vai vai!!!

Susy granger: Quien es el señor rochester???..jiji dimelo ya! la verdad es que ambos se atraen mucho y ya no pueden negarlo, sólo esperemos que mutuamente logren sanar las heridas que no les permiten darse una oportunidad para amar. Y prometo que habrán más y mejores besos, cada vez más correspondidos!!

Prisgpe: Que bueno que alguien se ría con algo de lo que escribo, siento que eso es lo que me falta, transmitir más sentimientos en mis fic, trataré de lograrlo!

Karibonita: Gracias, que bueno que te guste como escribo, yo aún siento que no lo hago bien... no él no quiere probarla, él quiere desencantarse de ella por eso la compara a cada instante con mujeres como Kakyu, ya que ninguna otra le había producido tanto desconcierto e interés como Serenity.


End file.
